Loved Forever
by EvaliaPoison
Summary: Char has to find a means, any means to get Ella back, because he will never be happy without her. Breaking the unbreakable curse, and Ella has given up hope...Only when it is broken, can Char love her truly and be loved in return...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Hello to all who decided to read my first Ella Enchanted fanfic! It's my second go at writing a romance, so please read and review so that I know what you think about it! **_

**:x:**

**LOVED FOREVER**

**:x:**

**_Prologue_**

_Frell_

Char screwed up the letter in his hands with despair._ I love you, _his thoughts whispered. _Why don't you say so too?_

He reached for a fresh roll of parchment and started another letter.

Dear Ella…

Char sealed it carefully, and then left it on his table for it to be posted the next morning. _Please let her just say so, _he thought pleadingly.

Four days later

Char couldn't believe his eyes. Eloped, married? It couldn't be. It must be a trick. But that letter. It _was _Ella's handwriting, and the way it was phrased, Char thought she must have wrote it. But how could it be possible? Char's thoughts ran a frantic race to think of possibilities, but landed with none. Char gave up. Maybe it was true after all, and he'd been too blind to see…

_Ella, _he whispered, too broken and unaware of Queen Daria standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Ella," the queen thought. Eleanor. Eleanor's daughter. Was it? Daria was quite certain. Eleanor was a common name, but not many people insisted on being called Ella. So had Eleanor said. Daria sighed.

_I wish you were still here, my friend._

Daria's thoughts went back to Char. Char was right. Lady Ella and Eleanor were never the ones to elope and run away. This was curious indeed.

"_I will make sure I find out the truth," Daria whispered, and left her wrecked son to his own._

**:x:**

**_Ok, how was that? Please review because it would mean a lot to me, even if you don't like it...please review!_**

**_Your awaiting author,_**

**_Evalia_**

**:x:**


	2. Hints of Despair

**_Chapter 1! -cheers loudly- This chapter is basically like what happened when Areida met Char inside the inn, and then a little ending paragraph for Queen Daria...please read and review!_**

**:x:**

**_Chapter 1- Hints of Despair_**

_Ayortha_

Char returned to Ayortha again, after his brief visit in Frell. He was dreading the results anyhow. Ella must have gone. She certainly wasn't in Manor where she lived. Char decided to spend the night at a local inn along with his men. It was run by a nice family, if not in a bit of awe at the sight of him. In fact, so in awe that the woman who was running the inn knocked over a valuable vase and it smashed to pieces.

The family was amazed to see the Prince picking up broken pieces along with the rest of the family, and seemed even more astonished when he apologised, and offered to pay for it. That night, when Char and his men sat around the dining table, Char had enjoyed himself much more than usual. There was a calm and relaxing atmosphere to the room, and Char found himself at complete ease with himself till a young lady, a daughter of the owners of the inn entered the room with a tray of drinks.

"Drinks, Sire," she said, dipping her pretty head. Char nodded.

"Thank you."

The girl hesitated, and Char looked at her. She had skin the colour of honey with smooth black hair, in which were tied three small braids with yellow ribbons that matched her corn-coloured dress.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly.

The girl bowed her head.

"Areida, Your Highness." The girl paused, and then suddenly said,

"Your Highness, forgive me for being so forwarding, but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Char said politely, surprised.

"I…I went to finishing school with Ella, your friend, and she ran away, and I was wondering whether you've seen her lately, whether she is safe."

Sir Stephen suddenly called out,

"The ogre tamer. Whatever happened to her?"

Char remained silent, thoughts running through his head. _Ella? Areida had seemed very kind, and Ella was her friend?_ He questioned this aloud.

"You were her friend?" he said slowly. "You liked her?"

The men listened attentively.

Areida seemed surprised.

"Ella is the best friend I've ever had, Sire."

The Prince became silent again. _Did Ella deceive Areida too? How strange._

"Ella is married to a rich man far away from Frell. She is happy, I think. She is rich, so she is happy."

Areida stared. _Did the Prince know so little of Ella?_

"But Ella doesn't care about riches," she blurted, then clasped a hand over her mouth. Char seemed disbelieving.

"How do you know?"

Areida looked embarrassed.

"Well…at school, everyone hated me because I wasn't wealthy and spoke with an accent. She was the only one who was kind."

Char looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, she's changed," he said finally.

"I don't think so, your highness," Areida answered quickly, then her eyes widened with wordless apologies, and left the room hastily.

Char stared at the wall in front of him, looking into nothing. _Was Areida right? _he thought. Char remained silent for the rest of the evening.

**:x:**

_Queen Daria sat at her writing table thoughtfully. Who should she write to? Mandy. Eleanor's cook and friend. Ella's too._

_Daria picked up a pen, and began to write…_

**:x:**

**_Please tell me what you think of that...so REVIEW! If you review, I will update very soon...promise!_**

**:x:**


	3. An Ayorthaen Gentleman

**_Chapter 2 right here! Yey...this is a wierd chapter, it's where everything starts to turn and be interesting, so please read and review!_**

**_Claimer: I won Jhonne, the lords (all of them), but sadly, as much as I want to, I do not own Char... _ **

:x:

_Chapter 2- An Ayorthaen Gentleman_

_Ayortha_

By the next afternoon, Char and his men had arrived in the Ayorthaen palace. There, the nobles had greeted him courteously into the palace.

"Lord Anton, how pleasant to see you."

"Likewise, Chaerr- Encharmonte," the tall and dark Lord answered shortly. Char followed him inside, where nothing was said.

"Please call me Char," he said politely, but the Lord frowned, so Char said quickly, "Echare will do."

Lord Anton shook his head.

"Encharmonte."

Silence as they walked down the entrance hall.

Char tried to make a conversation.

"I hear your land properties are going extremely well."

Lord Anton nodded. Silence. Then-

"Marei will show you to your room."

A young woman was waiting by the entrance stairs, and Char said,

"Oh, no, it's quite alright, I am sure I can find my way- it's the same room as always, isn't it?"

Lord Anton frowned, and walked away. Char stared. _It is like he does not enjoy talking. Never mind, I shall get acquainted to him in due time._

**:x:**

In a few hours time, Char soon realised that none of the Ayorthaen nobles were very communicative. Char was invited into the council meeting, and the only person who spoke more than a phrase, was the conductor of the meeting- Lord Ereckson, and even he looked as if he disliked the talking, and really preferred to remain in the midst of silence. Char was the first one to speak up- the topic was mainly about the trouble reports of the ogres.

"Perhaps we could send down a patrol to capture the ogres- they are getting worse," Char offered. "It is the same in the forest boundaries in Frell, more attacks every month and there is not much we can do."

The nobles stayed in still silence, thinking of the suggestion put in by Char.

"Perhaps, by your leave," Lord Anton said finally, and Char leaned back into his seat. For the rest of the meeting, Char made other suggestions to be considered, but he found nobody replied much, and he was certainly sick of the _"Perhaps, by you leave"_ phrases, which was all they had said for the duration of the meeting. _The next meeting, _Char thought self-consciously, _I shan't say anything._

**:x:**

That evening, Char took an unfamiliar ramble through the palace gardens. It was different from the gardens in Frell- instead of the neat patches pf lush green grass with surrounding trees, lakes and flower plantings, there were wide pathways through large flower gardens, filled with coloured flowers and blossoms. Char strolled down the path. After a few minutes of walking down the pathway, Char approached a fork. Char took the left one, and soon, found the Lord of Andon walking slowly down the track. Char jogged to catch up. The lord turned towards him, but continued to walk on silently. Char tried a greeting.

"Lord Merril, good evening. How do you fare?"

Merril jerked his head, and kept on walking. Char resumed the conversation in his head.

_Fine, absolutely marvellous. Isn't this a fine evening?_

_Oh yes, quite. Are you very familiar with the gardens? I must say I am not._

_Well, you have never walked here, have you? Come, and I will show you the beautiful evening roses by the stream._

_Why thank you very much, Lord Merril._

The only thing Char managed to get the Lord to say however, was the name of the violet, iris-like flower that resided on the left side of the path. And only when he had asked him what it was called.

**:x:**

When Char returned from the long walk, he found himself quiet exhausted. Jhonne was waiting for him in his room. Char decided to ask him a question.

"Tell me, are all Ayorthaens so quiet?"

Jhonne smiled.

"Why, the locals are quite talkative, though only among themselves. They would probably be just as silent if they were talking to you, Your Highness."

Char sighed.

"Will you talk to me, then? For I long for conversation…"

Jhonne bowed.

"I shall try my best, your highness."

Jhonne left the room briefly, and returned with a tray of steaming tea. He poured a cup for Char, and then one for himself.

"Tomorrow, we shall have a visitor- his first time to Ayortha, I believe. I am well acquainted with him- my brother Fenton is under his service, see. He lives far away from Kyrria, so has a good distance to travel. Count Fenwick would be his name."

"Really?" Char said politely.

"Yes," agreed Jhonne. "He is getting rather aged up, I am sorry to say, he ain't what he used to be. Recently married to a perfect angel, though I've heard, by the name of someone I can't remember- starting with E, I think. Used to live somewhere in or near Frell too."

Char jerked awake all of a sudden. _An old and rich gentleman living far away from Kyrria? Recently married to a young lady in Frell beginning with the letter E? Suppose it was Ella?_

"Will he be bringing his wife? Perhaps I may be familiar with her. A Frellan, you say?"

"Frellan, or somewhere in Kyrria." Char ignored the _"somewhere near Kyrria."_

"And yes, he will be bringing his wife. Perhaps I may introduce you to the Count, Your Highness."

"Oh yes," Char said faintly. "Thank you kindly for your conversation, Jhonne, but I am feeling a little weary."

"Of course," Jhonne instantly stood up, picking up the tray from the little table.

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

Char sat wide awake for a long time. _Ella? Was he to meet her as she was now?_

_You promised you would forget her, Char _he said sternly to himself…_but how he did miss her, the compatible company and friendship he thought she offered to him, her voice, her humour and her expressions…_

**:x:**

_Queen Daria received a reply the very next day._

To Your Highness,

I am afraid I cannot send you a straight reply via a letter, in case of anyone finding this, should it not come to your hands. I am afraid it is a long story.

If it is possible, I may be able to visit the Castle Manor tomorrow noon, if you cannot attend, please write back instantly.

Yours truly,

Mandy, Head Cook of Sir Peter's Manor

_Queen Daria stared. "Yes," she thought. "Yes, I am able to meet her. I shall do so."_

_Her current reply, "I cannot send you a straight reply." _

_Did it mean that Ella was still somewhere in Kyrria, and the letter send to Char was false? Queen Daria folded up the letter. She would be patient, and wait till the meeting._

:x:

**_Did you like that? Wierd, I ken, but please review. If there are any suggestions to improvement, or any typos, please tell me..._**

**:x:**


	4. Lady Emerith

**:x:**

**_Chapter 3- Lady Emerith_**

_Ayortha_

Char could hardly sleep that night, and he tossed and turned in his blankets. The room was warm, but Char still felt freezing cold. _Ella. Wife of Count Fenwick. _The thought ran through his head all night, and Char couldn't understand it. _You've put her behind _he told himself sternly as he turned again to his right. _She never was what she had seemed. But you will see her tomorrow. _And that was what Char could not get out of his head.

He turned over again. And again.

Then finally, he threw the quilt cover off himself and sat up. Char got out of the warmth of his bed into the heated room. Much warmer now. He reached for a robe by the coat hanger, and put it on, settling himself in a chair by the tall window. He pulled the curtains to reveal the starless night sky.

_Every star is a new world, _his mother used to say. _And every friend is a star. _Char sighed. Well, there were no friends now, and the sky was the proof of that. Char remained in his seat for the rest of the morning.

**:x:**

_Noon_

_Knock Knock._ Jhonne opened the door. Char had his back, facing him, and was staring vacantly out at the window. He didn't turn nor did he respond to Jhonne when he entered the room. Jhonne approached him.

"Your Highness, Lord Anton would like you to meet the Count and Countess Fenwick, the visitors I told you about just the previous day. Your presence is expected, Sire."

Char let out a silent sigh, and said,

"Very well. I will appear shortly."

Jhonne bowed.

"When you are ready, if you could go down to the main lounge- the one close to the study by the entrance."

"Understood," Char said dryly, and Jhonne exited the room.

Char stood up and rubbed his eyes. Ella. He was very well going to see her right now. _How did he feel? Nervous, anxious, angry, hurt, and still a sparkle of the long-lost love._ Char left his room, and made his way downstairs to the lounge.

**:x:**

No one said a word when Char entered the lounge. Char forced himself to stare at the floor. He could see a pair of black, polished shoes- Lord Anton's; a pair of brown, carved boots, which must have been the Count; and the front of a small white slipper with golden embroidery, sneaking out of the grand gold and black tied dress. Char looked up slightly to search for a seat, and thankfully found one right on his side, next to Lord Anton. The Lord merely nodded, and said,

"Prince Charmont." Then-

"Count and Countess Fenwick."

Char kept his gaze directed to the beautifully woven rug on the ground, focusing his mind on the swirling patterns until Char saw them move.

There was still silence, until Lord Anton said his sentence for the week.

"Count Fenwick and I have business to discuss, concerning the ogre laws to be passed through, so we will tell you soon enough of what is to be done."

Char jerked his head, and Lord Anton beckoned the Count to the back corner of the room, where a table stood with a thick folder. Char went back to staring at the rug, until Countess Fenwick spoke. Char froze.

"I used to live in Frell before I married. It is a beautiful place."

Char slowly looked up. This was not Ella's voice, and now Char stared at the young Countess. It was not Ella at all. Char felt a sense of relief coming down on his shoulders, and smile broadly.

"It is, isn't it? Your name, might I ask?"

"Emerith. Countess Emerith. Do call me by that."

Emerith had a soft, musical voice, that could entrance anyone, but all it ever did to Char was make him smile, that she was not Ella. Emerith had straight burgundy-coloured hair down to her waist; light blue eyes the colour of the sky, and a sweet smile. She was young, but looked older than Ella, maybe about twenty. Countess Emerith seemed to enjoy Char's company, and Char decided to strike up a friendly conversation.

"Do you like Ayortha?"

The Countess smiled.

"Oh, it's absolutely divine, but very quiet, is it not?"

"Yes," Char said agreeably. "People do not seem to like to talk much. Do you visit Kyrria often, Countess?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I haven't been married long, I haven't yet the chance to visit." There was something strange in her expression. _Was it regret? Relief?_ Char couldn't guess. _Perhaps it was both._

Char dined with them after the ogre business had been dealt with. It was a silent luncheon, and only smiles and polite gestures and glances were made. After the Count and Countess left, Char returned back to his room. _He would find Ella; he would find her _he decided determinedly. _And make her explain._

**:x:**

_That afternoon, Queen Daria waited for the cook to appear. And waited. When Mandy arrived, it was five o'clock; Queen Daria had waited an hour. Not that she'd minded. The Queen was known for her patience and good heart._

_"Good afternoon," she said graciously, and let the cook enter, and seated her in her private lounge._

"_Good afternoon, your highness," Mandy replied. She looked tired and worn out._

_Queen Daria ordered for some tea, and when they arrived, she spoke._

"_Will you tell me your story, then? Tell me where Eleanor's daughter, Ella is?"_

_Mandy took a deep breath._

"_Yes, I will," she said, after sipping from her tea. "See, it all began when Sir Peter of Frell married his Dame Olga, who brought along her two previous daughters, Hattie and Olive…"_

**:x:**


	5. A Finical Matter

_**Chapter 4- A Finical Matter**_

_Frell_

Char didn't know whether he was relieved, or angry. Had he wanted her to be Ella? _Yes. In a way. Is it better that it wasn't? _Char couldn't tell. All the time he had so far spent in Ayortha, he had spent thinking about the visit. He had promised not to think of Ella, but rationalising had led him to think very often of her. Now he was back in Frell…

Char often wondered what would have happened if Ella hadn't married and eloped away. Would they have married? _Yes, _the small voice in his head said to him. _Then I would be happy. _As soon as Char heard the thought, he cursed himself for his selfishness. _But maybe Ella would have been happy too. If she was what she appeared to be. _Char sighed, and a heavy weight fell on his heart. His wounded heart that wouldn't mend, no matter how hard he tried…and soon, he would have to find someone to replace her. _But I can't. I don't think I can…_

Char walked up the stairs slowly, his arm leaning heavily on the rail. He reached the top, and was going to continue down the corridor, when he stopped, and turned around. He looked at the stair rails, so elegantly carved and polished so smoothly. He ran a hand down one of them. _Stair rails. How long had it been since he had slid down one of them? _Char thought of it unconsciously, but surprisingly found that he _could_ remember. _The very last time you met Ella. _Char suddenly looked down at his royal blue doublet, and almost laughed aloud. The buttons were rebought, and had been sewed back onto his doublet now. Char remembered his parent's reaction of his explanation as to what had happened to his buttons. Char leaned an arm against the rail, staring blankly around the room. Suddenly Char gave into the urge to slide down the rail. He braced himself, then sat on the rail, pushing himself once, and feeling the joy of the play he had as a child so much enjoyed. But Char found he couldn't find the former joy in it as he had once had. _You've grown up, _he thought to himself sternly, but of no cause. Char decided to climb up and start again. As he flew off the end of the stair rail, he found King Jerrold staring up at him. His father.

"Goodness me, Char, do you _still _slide down the banisters? You're old enough to grow out of things of such, whatever came into your head?"

Char smiled sheepishly.

"Just an urge, father."

King Jerrold grinned.

"Of course. I was going to come up and tell you about a certain matter. As a legal adult, it is time for you to choose a future queen, a wife. Your mother and I have discussed this, and we have asked whether anyone had taken your fancy, but you say no. So, we have decided…" King Jerrold cleared his throat, and Char felt a horrible pang in his stomach.

"We will hold a three-night ball, held in your honour. In those three days, you must find someone who takes your fancy. Is that clear to you? Do you understand?"

"Of- of course, father," Char answered meekly. "But- but what if I can't find anyone?"

King Jerrold sighed, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not worry. You will, of course. There are plenty of beautiful ladies about, who would die for a chance to be queen."

"But, I don't want a-" but Kind Jerrold waved a hand away at him, and left.

Char sighed, and ran a hand through his brown hair.

_If only Ella was who I thought she was, _he thought sadly. Char walked up to his room, closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. What could he do? What choice did he have left? Char thought about the matter for a long time. Finally he came to a resolvement he would make known by the end of the last and final ball of the third night…

_I will never marry. Never._

_Queen Daria stared at the cook almost disbelievingly._

"_You mean, she is still here? With you?"_

_Mandy nodded._

"_Yes, your highness. She works in the kitchens with me, under the service of Dame Olga. And poor Ella, who can't stop herself."_

"_We- we must find a way to stop this. My son- my son, Char, and poor Ella dear, if only Eleanor had told me… we must find a way to succeed." The Queen looked at Mandy thoughtfully._

"_There is a ball," she said thoughtfully. "But we have to get her here before hand…"_


	6. Prelude to the Ball

**_Yey! Chapter 5 up! I had a eulogy to prepare, a 25 assignment and a 30 assignment to do...and it was only the first week of school! I will upload quite soon though...This is quite an upsetting/interesting chapter, which I almost didn't write, but suddenly this musey thingy told me to, so yeah...in comes Lady Arielle, but never fear, all will be good int the end..._**

_**Claimer: **I own Arielle, but that's it. -scowls at all-_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Prelude to the Ball**

_Frell_

"We're going shopping, Dame Olga," Mandy called out, and the lady of the house waved a hand carelessly at them from the luxurious couch.

"_Take as long as you want, just make sure you're back before ball preparations."_

"_Of course."_

_Mandy hastily pulled Ella out the door and shoved her in the garden shed at the side of the fence, pushing a cloth bag into her hands._

"_Change into these," she whispered hurriedly, "And hurry, or we'll be late!"_

_Ella nodded._

"_Ella! Why, you look so much like your mother. I miss the Lady Eleanor, she was a dear friend of mine," Queen Daria welcomed joyously. Ella curtsied, and Mandy shuffled her inside before any suspicions arose. The Queen led them to her private sitting room, and shut the door behind her._

"_The ball starts tomorrow," she said urgently, and Char is currently out. We need to make sure Char knows of your presence beforehand, of course. I have already sent Stephen out to look for him, he was meant to be somewhere in the city."_

_Ella nodded eagerly, and the Queen smiled graciously._

"_Come, while we are waiting, tell me about yourself…"_

"No! Let her go! Please, Madame, she didn't mean that, she didn't mean that at all!"

Char turned around. A middle-aged lady was storming across the street, yanking a small crying girl by her hair, followed by a pretty young girl who looked utterly dismayed.

"She deserves it! Let me teach her a lesson; let her know what happens to little girls when they insult their elders. It's off to the orphanage she goes, and you better be careful, young lady, if you intend to help her!"

"Madame!" the girl cried feebly, and halted when she saw that it was no use convincing her to change her mind. She gave a sad sigh, and slumped against a wall. Char looked about in interest. The girl had wavy, gold-coloured hair and pretty, wild-green eyes. _Eyes like Ella, _he thought, and approached her. She had her face in her hands, so didn't see Char, neither did she appear to hear him.

"Excuse me," he started politely, "But are you alright?"

She looked up quickly and stared at the handsome young man with the curled brown hair and the honest blue eyes.

"No!" she suddenly shouted at him. "Do I look alright?"

"Well, " said Char carefully, "No, which is why I asked you, to see if you needed any help."

The girl stared incredulously at him. She bowed her head.

"No, nothing can help me. Nothing and no one can give back my sister."

The girl spoke almost dramatically, and spoke with a French accent.

"I can help you," he said, and the girl looked strangely at him. "But first, what is your name?"

"A- Arielle," she said reluctantly. "What's yours?"

"Char," he said compatibly. "Shall we go find your sister then?"

Arielle shook her head, and strands of her gold hair glittered to the sun's reflection.

"No, you don't understand. _Madame_ has taken her to the orphanage."

Char shook his head as well.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why?"

"See, we are orphans, and Madame adopted us into her care," she explained. "She gets along with me fine, only she's never liked Katie. She has a hot temper, Madame has," she added, and laughed bitterly. "Anyway, now she is sending her away for good."

Char felt a pang of pity for Arielle, as he walked with her.

"I- I'll make sure you get your sister- Katie back," he promised, but Arielle forced an amused laugh, and said,

"I'd like to see you try."

"Really," Char insisted, and Arielle smiled, and looked down at the ground, her face turning slightly pink.

"I- I'm sorry I shouted at you before," she began shyly, looking up at him again, "I-"

Char waved the apology away, and said,

"Let's have a wander about in the streets, we will get your sister back, trust me."

Arielle nodded, but still looked unconvinced, but she felt better that someone was trying to help.

They had a fun time looking at the tiny stores down the street and buying trinkets, and Char learnt more about Arielle as they talked. Arielle was indeed French, and spoke it fluently. She was seventeen years old- a year younger than Char, and her hobbies included trail riding and ice-skating. She also played the viola since she was six.

Arielle hadn't had so much fun for a long time, and was enjoying herself immensely, in the company of Char, who was a very friendly and likeable young man. It was a sunny day, and everything went on smoothly, until she heard a voice call out,

"Your highness, Prince Char! You are wanted instantly back to the palace. Your mother the Queen has urgent need of you!"

It was what looked like a "knight in shiny armour", and Arielle gaped in astonishment, and turned to Char for an explanation.

"Really, Sir Stephen? I will return presently, so not worry," Char answered. Arielle frowned.

"You are Prince Char?"

"Yes," he said grinning at her, and Arielle stared foolishly for a few moments, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. After a while, she said,

"Are- are we still going to get my sister back?"

Char smiled at her kindly, and said,

"Yeah…so that's why you're coming home with me. I'll introduce you, and we'll have the problem sorted out in no time at all." He held out a hand to her. Arielle smiled gratefully at him, and put her hand in his…

It wasn't long when they reached the palace, and when Char entered the lounge he halted in surprise. There was his mother, sitting with Mandy the cook…and Ella! Char felt a wave of confusion wash over him, as he saw his mother take in Arielle, who was still holding his hand, and also Mandy's guffaw of surprise. But what confused him most of all was Ella sitting innocently on a couch with an expression of the deepest hurt. _She left you _he reminded himself silently, and he felt a burst of cold fury, which came from nowhere, and which led him to say what he said next.

"Mother." He nodded courteously at Mandy and Ella, who avoided his gaze.

"This is Lady Arielle."

* * *

_**So, how was that? -demands- please tell me, and I will upload quicker if I am inclined and inspired to do so...XD**_


	7. A Shattered Heart

**_Hello! See, told y'all I'd update soon -laughs- poor Ella -sighs-_**

**Disclaimer: **_Leave me alone, I don't own Char...and Ella...Mandy...Daria? XD_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- A Shattered Heart**

_Frell_

_Ella ran out of the room, trying to hide the tears that were spilling uncontrollably down her face as she ran. He had given her up, and Ella felt her heart spilt not only in two, but into so many shattering pieces that she didn't know how many times it had split. Down the long corridor, passing through a wave of arched doors, Ella saw nothing, her vision heavily blurred with her tears as she ran back down to the main entrance and out the door, into the streets…_

Char froze as he watched Ella run out of the lounge, his head swirling inside his unmoving frame. _Ella, _he thought weakly, and knew it was no use to go after her.

_What was the story behind her anyway? Did she deceive everyone, or was it Hattie, who caught everyone into her little finger? _It must have been the latter; he had seen how innocent she had looked, how glad at first, until Arielle had walked in behind him; how her face broke afterwards, how she ran out of the room with streaming tears spilling from her beautiful wild green eyes…

Char looked down, and a lock of his brown hair swung down onto his forehead. He shuffled, and placed his hands into his pockets. _How can this happen?_ He thought blindly. He fell back unsteadily for a moment, and accidentally hit Arielle, and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He whispered an apology, and then looked at his mother and Mandy, who had a printed face of fury and confusion mixed on her face.

_She ran out into the streets, then returned, listening by the open window of the front gardens, her heart just filled with a tiny glimmer of hope…_

"Why Char, " the queen said finally, then nodded graciously at Arielle. "Lady Arielle, please sit, the both of you."

Silence.

Char cleared his throat, and began to speak, nervously playing with his tie.

"M- Mother. This is my friend, Lady Arielle. I met her today in the city square, and got acquainted with her. I- I brought her here because I wanted to-"

_Ella ran, away from the castle, refusing to hear anymore. Her tears turned into pouring rain._

"Because I wanted to help her. Her sister," he glanced at her. "Katie," he continued slowly, "She has been sent away to an orphanage by their guardian, Madame." He glanced at her again, and Arielle smiled almost jovially.

Char noticed Mandy's face relax, and his mother's look of frank surprise.

"Of course," she said kindly to Arielle. "We can arrange to have your sister back as soon as possible."

Arielle smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. She stood up and bowed to Queen Daria.

"In that case, I shall leave now. Thank you, your highness, for your service."

The Queen waved a hand in reply.

"It is my pleasure. Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Oh yes, I will not bother you any longer" Arielle said politely. She inclined her head gracefully at Char who nodded back, and then left the room swiftly. No one said anything for a while afterwards.

Suddenly Mandy stood up, and walked out of the room, grumbling,

"Need to find Ella, that foolish little lady, where could she have gone?"

It was now only Char alone with his mother, and she simply looked at him. Char felt guilty all of a sudden. His mother had done so much for him, and he repaid her by this; this confusion, hurt, disbelief, betrayal…

"Mother."

"Yes, my son," she answered, and kept on looking at him. Char blushed.

"Ella. Why was she here? I thought…I thought-"

"You thought she had married and deceived you," his mother finished for him. Char nodded numbly. Queen Daria continued.

"You were deceived. Ella really was still in Frell, with Mandy, forced to work as a maid in the Kitchens for Dame Olga and her two daughters."

Char stared disbelievingly.

"R- Really? I-Is that true, Mother?"

Queen Daria nodded. Char felt himself shake, his knees trembling. Without any further questions, he got up from the couch, and strode out of the room and down to the entrance, where he met Mandy; alone, without Ella.

"Your highness, Ella; I cannot find her," she mumbled. Char looked at her, then pushed her aside, and bounded across the streets, searching all the alleyways, the buildings, in search for Ella…

_The clouds began to darken and grey, a flash of lightening, and a roll of thunder sounded, and it began to rain…_

* * *

**_Hmm...Char's going to get wet...-ponders- but...that was the point, he will be SOAKING by the ime he finds Ella...that is, if he finds her...lol, please review! and I will update soon -I always say that, don't I?-_**

**_PS. Thank you to my loyal reviewers, including Tennisjock, PKspanos, inujeanne, mainly...um...I swear I'm forgetting someone...I am thinking them up at the top of my head...well, I'll give him/her a special mention...lol_**


	8. Vista in the Rain

_**Hah! soo soon! This is all due to Neverfalls, by the way, cos she threatened me with a knife, so I wrote, and now---yey! By the way...special mention---LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl is alsomy loyal reviewer- that was who I forgot to add -sorry!**_

**Disclaimer: **Um...just read all my previous ones...canna be bothered to type it up...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7- Vista in the Rain **_

_Cities of Frell_

It rained hard, and within seconds, Char was dripping wet, his suit and doublet soaked, and his wet, dark brown hair plastered to his head, straight without any curls at all. Char ran and rushed about the streets; Ella surely couldn't have gone far. Finally, he ran over for undercover- under a ported area while he thought. The rain was shattering heavily on the roof, but Char didn't hear anything. He had ran down and looked through all the connecting blocks and streets without any success. _I must find her _he thought. _It's all my fault; Ella doesn't deserve this, and I don't deserve her. _Char bowed his head. Where could she have run off to?

_I have to find her._

Char looked over at the street, where he saw carriages driving down, and people chatting on the sides, under their umbrellas. None of them were Ella, though, and Ella he simply must find. He had to explain, to say sorry, to tell her how much he loved her, and to beg for forgiveness…and if he was forgiven…maybe ask for her hand, even though he didn't deserve such a blessing in his life.

A man passed him by. Char intercepted him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't have seen a young lady anywhere wearing a green dress with long brown hair?"

The man stared.

"No, I'm afraid not," he answered shortly, and strode off. Char asked many others, but still with no differing reply. Finally he gave up asking, and continued back to pondering…

It was sprinkling now, so it wasn't so wet, but Char still remained under the porch. He couldn't give her up. Char knew at least that much. Her carefree character, laughing, bubbling with love, Char knew he would never be able to let it go. He put his face in his hands, and closed his eyes; imagining, conjuring an image of Ella in his mind. He saw her beautiful glowing face and her genuine warm smile. Her long brown hair and her wild green eyes. He missed her, and before, he had been too proud, too stubborn to admit it, but now that he knew he had been deceived, he could safely confess to himself.

_I need her. I have to find her._

But where would she be? Where could she possibly be hiding? She could be anywhere, anywhere, and Char simply had to find her. There must be something, somewhere…

_Where would I be if I were Ella? _Char suddenly thought, and he immediately saw the answer as clear as day. It was only sprinkling now, and Char rushed back as fast as he could. The clouds had gathered back again, and it was pouring thunder and rain again, but Char didn't care as he raced back to the castle. When he arrived, one of the castle keepers beckoned him in urgently, but Char shook his head, and climbed over the high wall into the back gardens. He knew where she must be, Char remembered, remembered what she had said, so long ago, back to when they were still new friends…

_I love the gardens, it's so peaceful, it's a place you can really sit, reflect, and just be silent isn't it? I can sit and watch the sky here for hours, I can stay here forever…you know, I think, if I am lost, sad or unhappy, if no one knows where I am…you'll all find me right here, right here in this garden…_

Char headed straight for the pavilion, but she wasn't there. Frantically, almost desperately, he searched around- the gardens were huge, massive, and it was very easy to get lost, and had many good hiding places. Char bent down into the circles of rose bushes, past the flowerbeds, behind the grassy hills…

No avail.

_She has to be here! I know she is! _Char thought, as he continued to search in the rain. Char headed for the miniature woods at the very back of the gardens…

Char headed down a path he had known and walked down as a young boy, and recalled all the joy and time he had spent these miniature woods. Walking down these woods reminded him of all the adventures he had had, all the fun he had had, and all the games he had played. _Walking down these paths is like walking down the memory lane, _he thought as he passed and walked down even further and deeper down the woods. Suddenly, a blur of pale blue filled his eyes. Char blinked to look clearer. It was a stranger, an unknown woman, who Char had never seen before. She had a hypnotising stare; she was very beautiful, in a very different way to Ella's beauty. She was tall, willowy and graceful looking. She had piercing blue eyes, and long raven-coloured hair, which was plaited down to nearly her feet, only a few inches above the ground. She had a pale face, and was looking directly at him.

"Wh- who are you?" Char managed to say. The woman did not smile, nor answer her question, but said,

"You are looking for her. She is scared, scared to the depths almost beyond repair. She was cursed from the day of her birth, and cursed she must remain. I blame myself for her, but I cannot help."

Before Char could reply, the woman suddenly disappeared into thin air. _Where did she go, _he wondered, and stood rooted in his spot for a few minutes, before walking further down into the forest.

_The woman. Did she mean Ella? Was that who she was talking about? How could Ella be cursed? I don't understand, I just want to find her, to talk to her, to laugh with her; just to hold her, to be with her…_

_He shook his head hopelessly._

There she was. _Ella_. There she stood, drenched in the pouring rain, looking at him with hurt written all over her face, flashing with tears. Char stared at her, but before he could say anything, Ella turned, and began to run. Char ran after her.

"Ella! Wait! Let me explain, I'm sorry Ella, I'm so sorry, please, Ella…"

She disappeared, just like the woman in the pale blue robes had, and Char had no idea where she went.

"Ella!" he called out again, and this time, Char thought he heard a sob to his right. It was a little garden swirl, one he used to spend hours playing in, pretending. Char cautiously walked down into the swirl, and saw her among the wet ferns in the very centre. Char approached her slowly, and this time, Ella didn't run. She simply looked at him, and Char continued to walk towards her till he was right in front of her. He knelt down, shivering slightly in the cold and rain, like Ella.

"Ella," he merely said, in a tone so rich and full of love and affection, that Ella blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything, silent tears still streaming down her tear-stained face.

Char moved closer, so close that he could see the tears falling down from her eyes…he wrapped his arms around her shivering body, and lowered his mouth to hers…

_A streak of lightening, and the rain poured on harder then ever…_

* * *

**_How was that? Poor, poor Ella..._**

_**Quiz:** Who was the mysterious woman in the pale blue robes with the long raven-coloured hair?_

**_Please review now! a more devious plot coming soon...so -warns- watch out!_**


	9. A Distressing Refusal

_**Chapter 8- A Distressing Refusal**_

_Frell_

Char kissed Ella, and they held each other in their arms for ages, until Ella broke away, trembling. Char looked at her, and their eyes met. Hazel blue-green eyes full of regret, torment, and yet filled with honesty and trust, and the wild green eyes the colour of seaweed, full of tears, filled with hurt and disbelief. They lay in a huddle for some minutes, and remained in silence till the rain slowed down to a light shower. Ella murmured something, but Char could barely hear her. All he heard were snatches of words, something like _worry_, and _can't_. Char leaned in closer towards her.

"Sorry?" he said gently, and Ella looked at him.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't—"

Char shushed her, brushing a tear away from her face with a hand.

"Let's go inside, you're freezing," he cut in worriedly, and heaved her up with himself. "We'll talk about it inside."

But Ella shook her head, sobbing, and pulled out of Char's hold of her.

"Sorry," she half choked, and then ran back up the forest. This time, Char didn't chase after her, but watched her run, his whole mind and body anguished and hurt. He stood there for a long time, staring after the path Ella had ran down, and only began walking back when the storm thundered again…

_The tall, raven-haired woman in the pale blue robes stood behind a large oak, and watched silently, as Char ran out of the forest, back to his home…_

"_My poor, dear girl," she sighed sadly, and within a second, vanished into thin air…_

Char headed straight for his room when he reached the castle without saying a word, even ignoring the housekeeper when she exclaimed,

"Why, your highness, just look at the state of you!"

Char settled himself in an armchair, and looked about ruefully. Ella had run away from him. She had not forgiven him, and Char found himself deeply distressed. He knew there was no use looking for her, because she would refuse to talk to her. _If only I could make her listen, _he thought forlornly. _If only I could._

Char did not make his appearance at dinner in the dining hall, but this time, for once, Queen Daria let it pass. She understood that her son needed time along to contemplate his doings, and ordered the cook to send his dinner up. She sighed, and King Jerrold noticed that she didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

"Is anything wrong, my dear?" he asked, concerned as he watched his wife poke fussily at her dishes.

"N- yes!" she said suddenly, and King Jerrold looked surprised. When Queen Daria had anything that had been worrying her, she never told him straight away. It was only after a time, when she felt she could tell him, when she did.

"What is it, then" he asked, dropping his fork down on the plate with a little clatter. Daria said nothing.

"Tell me, my dear, you'll feel much better. You know you can tell me anything," he coaxed her gently. Queen Daria finally looked up at him.

"It's Char…"

_After the King held his silence listening to his queen talk about the troubles of their only beloved son, he cleared his throat after a moment of pondering, and said,_

"_We'll post-pone the ball for now. Until this matter is cleared up." _

_Queen Daria agreed, and smiled._

Char did not see Ella for a long time, and he found himself frequently walking down the familiar path in the miniature woods, trying to remember, remember where he had last seen her, where he had kissed her, in the circular grove. _Where she had left him and ran off, so she could be away from him, _a nasty small voice said to him. Char shook himself angrily.

"Of course not," he said aloud to himself. "I just have to tell her, tell her everything…"

"Ah," said a voice suddenly, echoing from nowhere, "But will she forgive you? Do you really think she will consent to marry you, to stay by your side forever, no matter the circumstances?"

Char turned around quickly, but he saw nothing. It was a woman's voice, a very luring voice, kind of low and husky. Char recognised it as the voice of the woman in the pale blue robes who had appeared to him on that rainy day.

"Yes," Char said defiantly, looking furiously in front of him, as if that was where the woman was standing. There was no reply.

"Who are you?" Char whispered. "What did you mean the other day about how she was cursed? She's not cursed, how could she be?"

Still no answer, but Char knelt down onto the ground, and still continued talking, asking no one in particular about Ella. Imagining their next meeting…

_All that time Char had spend in the forest floor talking aloud his thoughts, the woman in the pale blue robes hid silently behind the large oak tree on the side of the path. Her ice-blue eyes looked piercingly at the young prince, mourning for his misfortune. Her long black hair was unplaited this time, and was let loose, free down to nearly the ground, swirling about her, around the trunk of the oak, round and round in a spiral as the wind blew…_

Queen Daria hesitated as she knocked on the quarters of her son's.

"Come in," he replied in a dull voice, and she entered the room quietly. She faltered for a few seconds as she stood before him. Char raised his head.

"Mother," he said simply, looking up at her.

"Char, my dear," she answered. Silence. Then:

"I know this is a hard time for you, and this isn't going to brighten it up for you, but your friend, Lady Arielle, her sister Katie has been returned to her and their rightful guardian. I thought perhaps you might care to visit them. Katie, and I'm sure Arielle too, are very anxious to see you, in fact, I hear she admires you as a hero."

Char smiled bitterly.

"We'll see about that. Don't worry, mother, I will take a visit. In fact, I'll do so now, mother."

Queen Daria smiled at her son, but wasn't fooled. Char was still far from being recovered. She hesitated again.

"If it helps, the ball is temporarily post-poned till this is over."

Char smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, mother." Then he added, half jokingly,

"And thanks for sending my dinner up last night. It's not very often when you allow me that. Not even when my Jacques died." Jacques was a cocker spaniel whom was given to Char when he was seven years old. He had loved it to the end, and was broken to pieces when he had grown old, and died.

Queen Daria smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Why, Prince Char!" Arielle exclaimed when he arrived at their doorstep. The house was a one-storey house, yet was very grand. Char smiled weakly.

"Do call me Char," he said politely, and Arielle grinned.

"Call me Arielle any time you want," she said cheerfully. "Come in, I'll go call Katie, she's been _dying_ to meet you, you don't know how upset she was to be sent to an orphanage. All credit to you, Char," she said, and led him into the lounge. It was a very spacious lounge, and richly furnished with Edwardian furniture- carved couches and cabinets, pale pink flowers in vases, along with pale pink seatings and cushions, and thick, deep-red curtains with a gold edging, tied with golden lace woven into rope. In a corner was a large, walnut-coloured grand piano, which said, _Steinway & Sons_. On the piano were two violins, and next the piano was a beautiful 'cello and a carved side table full of music books.

Arielle appeared through the doorway, an almost exact miniature identical following behind her, who looked much happier then when Char had last seen her. She smiled shyly, and held out her hand.

"Thank you," she said candidly, and Char looked surprised.

"It's my pleasure," he told her kindly, and smiled down at her. She had the same blonde hair, perhaps a little lighter than Arielle's, parted into two braids, and wore a pink dress that happened to match the colour of the lounge.

Char nodded at the instruments in the corner.

"Do you play?" he asked politely, and Katie's face split into a grin.

"Yes, you highness. And very well too," she added. Char smiled.

"Play for me, then."

Katie smiled up at him, and picked up her violin.

"Arielle, play with me," she said. Arielle looked at her in false disdain.

"Play yourself," she said shortly.

"You play too," Char said, grinning jovially at her. Arielle blushed, and reluctantly sat on the piano stool, and began to play.

Together, the two played beautifully. It was a Vivaldi concerto, and Char was impressed with both Katie and Arielle. He applauded when the piece came to an end.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "That really is a gift to the two of you. That you can create something so beautiful like this. It really is a blessing." Char said that with real feeling, and it showed in his hazel-coloured eyes. Both of them glowed with pleasure. Katie placed her violin carefully back on the piano, and rushed towards Char, and hugged him. Char looked surprised, Katie smiled.

"I like you," she said happily. "I'm glad I got to meet you. Thank you."

Char found himself reddening, and tried to refrain from doing so.

"I didn't really do anything," he said modestly, but Katie hugged him tighter. Char smiled, and Arielle laughed.

"She must really like you to do that," she said brightly. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh no, I have to go. I have business to call on," Char said quickly. "I just came to see you were all well; mother told me Katie left the orphanage, so I decided to come to call."

"Oh." Both Arielle and Katie looked disappointed, so Char said,

"I'll come-a-calling later, or you can come visit to my house anytime, anytime at all." Char grinned broadly at the two, who smiled back.

_The housekeeper opened the door when the bell rang. _

"_Why, it's Lady Ella, come in."_

_The housekeeper led her into the entrance lounge, and called for the Queen. Queen Daria came down immediately._

"_Ella! You came, do sit down." She called for some tea._

"_Um, is Char here," she asked tentatively. The Queen looked slightly uneasy, but covered it._

"_Oh he'll be back soon," she said as brightly as she could manage. "He's just gone to call on Lady Arielle and-"_

_Ella suddenly stood up, her eyes looked bright, too bright, almost flashing with tears as she bowed._

"_I'm sorry your majesty, I must go now," she said, and quickly ran out of the room before the Queen could explain. The maid came in with a large tray of tea and set it down on the table._

"_Tea, your majesty."_

"_Take it away," she answered without looking._

_The maid sighed softly, lifted the tray back up, and left without a word._


	10. Fragmented Liason

**_I...am...soooo...sorry. For new readers, I am not always like this- I usually update very frequently, but this couldn't be helped- my internet crashed, and I couldn't upload anywhere- I am getting a new pc soon, and this is my aunt's pc meanwhile...so sorry, again- I felt so sad during that period of time, and i'm bein in assignments too- I have 8, can you believe that? It's ok, i'm good at essays...lol- _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9- Fragmented Liaison**_

_Frell_

"_Ah, my poor, poor child," the mysterious woman crooned, coddling the crying girl._

"_Can't- can't you do anything?" the girl cried, glancing tearfully at the woman. "Can't you do anything to help me at all?"_

"_No, my poor dear, I'm sorry," she replied brokenly. "You must be strong and bear with it, my dear."_

"_I- I don't want to bear it!" the girl cried strongly. "Why do I have to?"_

_There were wet stains on the pale blue robes the woman wore as the girl cried her heart out. _

"_I'm sorry," the woman repeated softly, stroking her wavy brown hair, which was half entwined with her own long, raven hair. "You cannot live the impossible, Ella, my dear, and I'm so sorry…"_

"What!" screeched Hattie at the Manor, poking her head around the corner of the doorway. "The ball's been post-poned? Why?"

Dame Olga entered the room, and smiled.

"Nothing important, my darling," she said stylishly, moving over to place an arm around her sulky daughter. "The Prince, perhaps, thinks there is no point in holding a ball, if he has already found a love like you, my dear."

Hattie smiled, her large teeth clearly visible from her over-painted lips.

"Of course," she said, fluttering her lashes. "The Prince is simply charmed, to be frank, he simply couldn't stay away."

Dame Olga smiled.

"That is expected of course, with such beauty you've inherited; from me, of course."

They smiled at each other in what they each thought was an elegant smile.

"Where are my KJ's that you owe me?" a demanding voice came out of the blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last previous week or so, after visiting Arielle and Katie, Char remained confined in his room, only leaving it at the rarest of times. The Queen and King did not comment at all, and simply allowed him to do as he wished for the time being. But what would someone be doing in their room for a whole week, without leaving it more than twice?

Char often did just nothing; just sit in his armchair, and stare out into space. What else could he do anyway? He was not in the mood for anything at all, and was what Arielle and the other French would say, "une morale des zéro." Some would say Char suffered from heart sickness- ill at heart. In fact, Char would have remained in his room for a long time, neglecting even most of his duties outside the castle, if it weren't that windy night.

It wasn't windy until then. Actually, it was a perfect evening- cool weather, until suddenly, a flood of winds blew through. The glass sliding door, Char had left open for some fresh air, but the curtains soon waved and moved furiously in the air, so he got up to close the door.

Char froze. There on the stone balcony stood that woman in the pale blue robes. Char stared at her, his hazel eyes looking intently at the woman, who was looking back at her. Politeness forgotten, without any word of greeting, he suddenly said,

"Where's Ella?"

The woman sighed, but said nothing, twirling her long raven-coloured plait instead, her piercing blue eyes shining, glowing from her pale face. Those eyes were hypnotic, and one could gaze into them for hours at a time, but Char wasn't distracted.

"Where's Ella?" he repeated.

Silence, still. Char was determined to get an answer out of her. The blowing wind had resided, all of a sudden, and Char leaned against on of the sides of the balcony, and waited. Still, the woman did not respond.

"Would you like to come inside?" Char invited, almost getting to the edge of his patience, when nearly half an hour had past. The woman looked at him, then entered the room without saying a word. Char followed her inside, and closed the glass door behind him.

"Look," Char said impatiently, brushing a lock of his hair away from his face, standing almost over the woman, who had comfortably settled herself into Char's armchair. "You must know something about Ella. Tell me." Char said this in a demanding tone, and the woman nodded slowly, as if she were being ordered to talk by the Prince.

"Very well," she said, lifting her blue eyes at Char, who shook his head dismally as he sat down opposite her. _It's as if she came here to just sit and stare, _he thought. _Surely she came to talk about Ella?_

"Now...where shall I start?" the woman said, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, as thought it would offer the answer.

"Start with where Ella is," Char ordered. The woman heaved a big sigh.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes as if she were amused. "I don't think I will." Char was about to expostulate an unprincely remark, until she made a hushing signal.

"No," she said. "I think I shall start with myself. Any guesses as to who I am?"

"Heavens, help me," Char muttered under his breath, and said through gritted teeth,

"This is not a game, Madam, I would appreciate it if you would just tell me."

The woman smiled.

"But of course, you can't really know. I am a dear fairy friend of Ella's- Lucinda." The woman said her name in a flourish and looked at him as if Char should have been honoured to meet such a woman. Char frowned.

"I've heard of you somewhere," he said, and then shortly turned the topic around.

"I know who you are, now, if you please, tell me about Ella."

"Very well, very well," she said, and tossed her long plait around her neck, so that a coil of raven hair landed as a dark, glimmering heap on her lap.

"Ella can't stay with you," she said bluntly, and Char glared at her.

"I heard before. Tell me why."

"She- she's, well, you know, she can't possibly marry a prince, you understand, of course, she-"

"Just get on with it!" Char said irritably. It was very rare indeed to see Prince Char impatient and annoyed, as opposed to his good nature, but this evening definitely sent Char of the old hook.

"She- she's cursed," Lucinda said finally, looking Char in the eye. Her piercing blue eyes suddenly filled with tears. "She is cursed to obey. Obey anyone, and it's all my fault," she cried. She looked at Char appealingly.

"You understand?" she pleaded, clutching the hem of her pale blue robe. "She can never be with you, never ever, because of the curse laid upon her at her birth. As Queen of Kyrria, anything could happen. Once people find out, and some have-" she glared distastefully, thinking of Dame Olga and her two daughters, "- Anything could happen. She could be ordered to kill you, reveal plans to enemies, anything. You see why? You see?"

Lucinda was now on her knees, pathetically holding onto Char's right leg.

Char stared.

"Wh- just what do you mean it was all your fault?" Char managed to say, all sorts of thoughts running through his head. _Is this true? Is Ella really cursed, like Lucinda said? How can this be? Is that why Ella ran away from me? To protect me?_

"I- I did it!" hiccoughed Lucinda, who had released her grip from Char, much to his relief. "I was the one who laid the curse on Ella! I was so oblivious, so _stupid; _I actually thought it was a blessing, a beautiful gift for a young and beautiful girl, just like her! And now I know, and it's too late, I can't do anything, I can't do anything to save her! Curse me, your highness, for all that it could work!"

Char almost felt sorry for the crying fairy kneeling so piteously at his feet. A thought popped into his mind.

"If," he said clearly, and Lucinda looked up hopefully. "If _you_ were the one who bestowed the curse on Ella, then can't you release the spell from her too?"

Lucinda blinked. Then more tears spilled down her pale cheeks.

"No! Don't ask that of me! I can't bear creating more trouble, I've already made enough havoc in this world, I deserve to die!" she wailed in despair.

"Can you do it or not?" Char demanded, and Lucinda's sobs subsided.

"Y-yes," she gulped, but added quickly, "But please don't make me! I can't, the magic is too big, I'll just stir up more trouble, I'll probably do everything wrong, and then more chaos would come out of it all!"

Char looked thoughtful, placing a few fingers under his chin to support it. There was silence for a long time, until Char suddenly said,

"I want to talk to her. Where is she?"

"A- at my place," Lucinda said quietly, and Char lowered his head to look at her.

"Take her here tomorrow noon, do you understand? I need to talk to her."

Lucinda nodded miserably.

"I will," she said meekly, and stood up.

"I will bring her here tomorrow noon," she promised clearly, and Char nodded. Then, just like so many times before, she vanished.

Char blinked several times, then suddenly yawned and climbed into his bed, laying under the embroidered quilts, and for the first time out of the week he remained in his room, Char fell asleep peacefully, into a deep, silent and dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Was that a good chapter? Please review; I'm sooooo sooorrrryyy about not uploading...I tried to fix my pc, but it didn't work- now I'm overtaking my aunts -grins- really sorry, again, please review... now for the quiz- a really random one, if you ask me:_**

**Quiz: **Can Ella ever become free of the curse by Lucinda undoing the curse?

No, because Lucinda must do everything herself alone, and almost definitely will not succeed, because she is very careless.

Yes, because if she can be good enough to create the curse in the first place without any mistakes, she must be able to undo it properly too.

Yes, but only if Lucinda is determined enough, and finds the will to do it

No, because it will be bigger magic to reverse the spell, and Lucinda cannot do anymore big magic, as against the fairy law.

**_Please review! Again, I am seriously really sorry about this. i wish the school didn't block every useful site on the net -sighs and scowls at a certain IT teacher- will update soon, I reckon XD_**


	11. Unlocked Secrets

**_Hehe, I uploaded! please see my agenda in my profile for the next update, which won't be far away, pretty, soon, actually, considering I have to go to my aunts everytime to update... this chapter reaches a little climax...wait till what i have next, I'm so sxcited I can barely wait to write it!XD_**

**The answer to Chapter 9's quiz was d)- **No, because it will be bigger magic to reverse the spell, and Lucinda cannot do anymore big magic, as against the fairy to **Neverfall** and **Tansiana**, who got it right!XD

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10- Unlocked Secrets**

Frell

"Ah, Jerrold, I simply don't know what to do," the poor queen whispered to her consoling husband. "Our only son, our only son, we can't let him hurt this way, he must feel so awfully muddled up."

"_Our Char will sort it out, I trust our lad," the king whispered back comfortingly. Daria looked at him sadly, and responded,_

"_But for how long will it be till it all ends?"_

_Jerrold remained silent, and Daria just looked at him, a mutual understanding breaching themselves, wrapping them up like a long coil of rope._

_We don't know._

In the morning, Char found himself pacing restlessly about his room. _Would Lucinda remember? Surely she wouldn't have forgotten, would she? Don't worry so much. _Char shook his head. Of course Lucinda would remember. She would bring Ella to him, and she would explain all, and he would explain all. They would both listen to each other.

And he would profess his love for her, which, of course, Ella would probably have known ages ago. _If only she would arrive soon, _he thought impatiently, walking in long circles around in the empty space at the centre of his room.

Someone knocked on the door. Char twitched and turned instantly towards the door, opening it as quickly a possible. To his disappointment, Char found a maid staring in alarm at his impetuosity. The maid bowed.

"I have a message for you, your highness," she said, curtseying low. _Was it from Ella? _Char thought instantly, and eagerly took the folded parchment from the maid and read it.

_Your Highness, _

Do not trust Lucinda, she is an unreliable, untrustworthy fairy who has broken so many laws of our ways. Be weary of her, because surely she is always up to some nasty trick, as she would usually. Do not believe anything she says. I have known Ella for many years; she is so innocent, she does not know what she is doing, following that careless fairy like that. Break off the rendezvous, or trust me, you will be in more strife than you already are in.

Ella's godmother,

Mandy

Char frowned. He knew Mandy vaguely, even met her a few times, in which he had learned numerous facts about Ella. Char was certain that she was trustworthy and reliable person, who had brought Ella up since she was a toddler. But what grudge did she hold against Lucinda. It was true, and Char admitted it, that Lucinda could be very irritable, from what he experienced the few times he had met her, but dangerous? A law-breaker? A criminal? Char didn't think Lucinda was that kind of person. A fairy, as Mandy said. That explained the queer character of the woman in the pale blue robes.

He couldn't break off the meeting, though. For one thing, Lucinda did not give him any way to contact her by, and for another, it was crucial that he talked to Ella before things fell even more by the wayward. And the fact, of course, that he missed her. He missed her so much that it hurt. Hurt both physically and mentally, and Char felt that he simply had to see her, no matter what the consequences, and if Lucinda could give him Ella, he would give anything, sacrifice anything.

Char had read a few novels that had talked of heart sickness, but he had used to wonder how it could be possible; to be sick at heart. He had always thought that as long as you were physically and mentally fine, you were perfectly fit. But now, this was something else, something more spiritual, close to his soul. Char now felt he understood at least the beginning of heart sickness. Ella, he whispered softly to no one in particular. Please, come.

All of a sudden, a rush of wind swept passed the castle. Char stared on ahead, seeing nothing at all. The wind whistled loudly in his ears even though he wasn't affected by it. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame him, as if a presence was here somewhere, watching him. Char looked to his right, towards the balcony. There they stood, still as the wind was rushing. Lucinda in, as usual, her pale blue robes, and Ella, in a wild green dress, the colour Char liked best on her, because it matched the colour of her eyes.

Char nearly ran towards the door, pulling it open.

"Come in," he said politely, directing a hand inside. Lucinda stepped inside, followed by Ella, who numbly began to step inside too, only to accidentally trip up the little step at the doorway. Char grinned a little, and helped her up. Ella didn't look at him, only staring at the ground, as she thanked his quietly.

"At least you haven't changed," he said, attempting to lighten the mood. Ella smiled at him, but Char saw that it was forced.

Once they were all inside, seated in the armchairs by the closed fireplace, Char called for some tea. The maid, who had delivered the letter, arrived with a large tray of small delicacies and tea, which she set on the small coffee table, before looking curiously at her highness' guests. Nevertheless, she did not say a word, but merely curtseyed, and then walked out of the room.

Lucinda seemed to be at astonishing ease with herself in the Prince's bedchamber, as she settled herself comfortably in Char's favourite armchair, in which Char did not object to, being very courteous of nature. Ella, on the other hand, seemed utterly unused to such a thing, sitting nervously at the edge of her seat, looking at everything every direction except at Char, who was looking at her.

"Well," he said finally, breaking the silence, "Explain, then."

Lucinda cleared her throat, but didn't say anything, her long raven-coloured hair leaning forwards onto her lap. Instead, she turned to Ella, looking at her pointedly, as if Ella was the one meant to be talking. Ella stared back uncomfortably, and mumbled something to Lucinda, which Char couldn't hear. Lucinda frowned.

"Oh!" she suddenly said, looking at her left wrist, though there was no watch attached. "Look at the time, I really must flee, your highness, for I am late. Apologies," and at that, she dramatically rushed towards the balcony, pushing the door open, then vanished like how she always did.

There was a very uncomfortable silence, as Lucinda left the room. Char looked at Ella, while she diverted her gaze firmly at the oriental rug spread richly on the floor, like how Char did in Ayortha, when Count and Countess Fenwick first came to visit. Char felt uneasy. It was clear that Ella didn't want to talk, so there really wasn't any point in explaining, if she didn't want to listen. He could make her, of course, but Char had a feeling that that would be looked upon too kindly. Suddenly, Ella looked up from the rug, and said,

"Lady Emerith said that that was how you looked when she first met you."

Char looked confused at first, but then suddenly laughed, as he caught on.

"Actually, I thought she was going to be you," Char admitted sheepishly. "According to Jhonne, his description of Lady Emerith fitted you exactly."

Ella formed a small smile, in which Char encouraged, and the smile broadened. All of a sudden, another knock sounded the door, and Char, said almost irritably,

"Enter."

And in stormed Mandy, who looked half furious half glad, Char wasn't sure which it was.

"Didn't I tell you that good-for-nothing of a fairy was untrustworthy?" she said irately, as she took Ella by the hand and pulled her up.

"Excuse me," Char said politely, standing up too, but Mandy turned to him furiously too.

"You!" she said, forgetting her manners and also the fact that she was speaking to a prince,

"Didn't I tell you to ignore her? I'm taking her away right now, and woe betide you if you try to follow."

"But," Char said quietly, "Wasn't it you in the first place who wanted me to meet Ella?" Mandy looked exasperated.

"Me, but not Lucinda again!" she said, which didn't make any sense. Ella looked as if she were going to say something, but Mandy marched her out the door.

Char stared confusingly, not understanding what Mandy meant at all. Sighing, Char sat back down onto his seat. At least there was hope. There was hope, because Ella had smiled. She had smiled a real smile. Yes, he thought, smiling a little. Yes there was hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_How was that? All right? Please review and tell me, this is a really wierd quiz, by the way, see if you can get it right!XD_**

**Quiz: **The maid is not Char's usual butler that serves him with his needs. Why did the maid serve him instead?

His butler was on leave, and the maid was temporarily promoted to work as the butler.

Char's parents ordered the maid to keep an eye on Char, and the best way was for the maid to serve him in place of the butler, who was extremely loyal to his master, and wouldn't dare to report him to the Queen and King.

She was a guest maid, and was given the honour of serving the prince during her stay in Frell.

Char had requested her specially this day, as he had Lucinda and Ella as guests.


	12. Lost Forever

_**Update! This is a pretty okay but sort of short chapter, but still more than 1000 words! yeah...congratulations to:**_

**_Libaka_**

**_AliensRockMyWorld_**

**_Inujeanne_**

**_Neverfall_**

**_Vartan-Lover_**

**_who got my quiz correct!_**

**_see my agenda... for next update!_**

_**The answer to the last quiz- as to why the maid was serving Char instead of his usual butler was b)- Char's parents ordered the maid to keep an eye on Char, and the best way was for the maid to serve him in place of the butler, who was extremely loyal to his master, and wouldn't dare to report him to the Queen and King.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11- Lost Forever**

"Mandy," the Ella exclaimed as the old fairy firmly marched her back to Sir Peter's Manor, "Why?"

"_Because," Mandy replied grimly, "Lucinda is a fool and is up to no good. You shouldn't have followed her in the first place."_

"_But- but I still want to see Char," Ella said quietly, silent tears forming from her wild-green eyes. Mandy stopped, and looked at the lady she was holding in hand and felt heart-filled pity for her. She seemed no more than a young girl now, her eyes glittering with tears, her face beseeching. Mandy gave her a cuddle._

"_Trust me, my dear child," she whispered as she comforted the broken woman, who was once more a child, "Trust me, you will see him again, and it won't be long."_

Though Char was still not recovering to his fullest, he found that he had regained a lot more energy. The mere fact that he had seen Ella, and she had smiled at him seemed to change his personality for the last few days. Daria and Jerrold noticed that Char had finally come out of his room, and was even smiling and talking jovially to the palace guests who often came a-visiting.

Arielle and her sister Katie, as well as "Madame," who was really called Madame Gluché had been invited over for a dinner just the day before. Despite Char's first impressions of the Madame, he had learned to be fond of the dark French lady who had adopted the two girls. Char learned that it was because of her that Arielle and Katie had decided to learn music. Madame Gluché, as it happened to be, was a singer, and music was her passion.

"Yes," she had said in her rich French accent, "I cannot hold anyvun in ze house who does not, err…_value_ ze wonderful gift of music," she had said proudly. "My beautiful girls were all brought up ze way I wanted to, and I am very proud of zem."

Char observed Arielle and Katie glancing at each other in surprise. Clearly, she had never told them that.

"That is very admiring, Madame," he had replied. "I enjoy music very much also, as you all do."

"Really?" Madame's eyes widened. "And what do you play?" she had demanded. Char looked embarrassed.

"Ah- well, I used to learn the piano- the harpsichord, to be exact," he said awkwardly. Char had no gift for music, and had given it up after a few years. He told Madame so, but she shook her head as if she were disappointed.

"Never give up," she had said. "Never ever give up."

Char saw no sign of Ella at all for the past week, though it did not bother him so much as it would have, only because he knew that it was simply because Ella couldn't come. He saw no point in sending people for her, and so merely waited patiently till Mandy say sense and let Ella come again. He was certain that she would, Mandy being not unkind, and always very loyal and helpful to the royal family, and everyone else who wasn't.

He also saw no sign of Lucinda, the fairy-lady in the pale-blue robes. She didn't seem like a bad malicious person like how Mandy made her out to be, but Char also knew that Lucinda had done many wrongs in the past. _But, _he thought, _doesn't anyone?_

"_Yes, that is an excellent idea," King Jerrold whispered excitedly, hugging his wife in a way no one would ever see even when the skies turned green. Queen Daria smiled, glad that her idea sounded very effective, and happy that her husband approved of it._

"_It's all for the good of Char," she said quietly. King Jerrold nodded solemnly._

"_All for our only son."_

It was another three days later while Char was pacing about in his room when he spotted something at the bottom fold of a chair. Char peered closer, and picked it up. It was left on the seat Ella had sat on when she had come, and she must have left it there lying. Char looked at it closely. It was a bracelet of pretty jade and emeralds in all shades of green, hand carved into little delicate shapes of leaves, buds and blooming flowers. Char looked at it curiously; it wasn't something people made in the villages these days, no, it looked much more precious. In fact, Char concluded after thinking for a while, it was most likely made by the elves. Char slipped it in a drawer under a carved table, intending to return it when he saw her next.

_Ella had missed it._

"_Oh Mandy," she had said mournfully, " The elves gave it to me, how careless I've been to lose it- and al the hours they've put in carving it."_

"_You'll find it," Mandy said almost mysteriously. "I'm sure you'll find it somewhere." Ella frowned at her._

"_Do you know where it is?"_

"_No," Mandy said innocently into Ella green eyes. "Why would you think that?"_

"Char," Queen Daria greeted as Char arrived in their private lounge.

"Mother," Char greeted in reply as he took a seat opposite King Jerrold, his father. There was a friendly silence as the butler served tea. Kind Jerrold, however, was the first to break that silence.

"We've post-poned the ball for you," he said finally, as blunt and frank as he could.

"I know," Char replied. "Thank you, father, mother." Queen Daria smiled fondly at her son. Kind Jerrold cleared his throat.

"However, it cannot be held for any longer. Whether you will choose a bride or not, regardless, we must host a ball for all our guests, who are eager for your hand in marriage."

Char remained silent. _What about Ella? _he cried silently, but his pride forced him to refrain from speaking his feelings aloud.

"Again, I ask, my son," the king continued, "Is there any young lady you fancy, or have taken a liking to at all?" Char thought quickly. _Of course there is. Ella, _though Char just said,

"Er…no, father."

King Jerrold frowned thoughtfully; shot his wife a glance, who smiled sadly, then said,

"I see. Then we will host the ball in three days time. It will last three nights, and in that time, you will make acquaintances."

"Yes, father," Char said, his heart pounding painfully hard inside him. Kind Jerrold looked satisfied.

"Good man," he said, and smiled genuinely at him. Char smiled impassively, and Queen Daria suddenly said,

"Why don't we have a theme?" she said, and Char looked at her, puzzled.

"A theme?" he repeated. His mother nodded.

"Say, why don't we have a masquerade?" she said. The thought seemed to delight her. "I love masquerades, they are so mysteriously amusing."

"A- as you wish, mother," Char said uncertainly, and Queen Daria smiled brightly at him. Char smiled unreassuringly.

Char sighed as he returned to his quarters that evening. Three days, and he'd have to start making "acquaintances." Would he ever find Ella? And if he couldn't, would he ever be able to find someone who could make him happy as Ella could?

_No, _he decided. _No, no one but Ella could ever make him happy._

_That was exactly why he had to find her._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_OMG...am so excited I can barely wait---I will write about the ball soon! yey! -cheers- I love masquerades -sighs- XD _**

**_Quiz: _**What is the name of the elf who carved the wolf sculpture, which the elves had given to Ella?

**_Till the next update! Byes!_**


	13. Masquerade

_**Yey! I uploaded! This is the first night of the Masquerade ball- I considered putting all three nights of the masquerade in the one chapter, but then I thought, "No, I like cliff-hangers." Anyway, I did have music presentation to do which was due on Monday…and a religion essay…and more, XD. Anyway- Chapter 12!**_

_**Um, before that- last chapter's quiz- yeah, the answer was Agulen- he was the elf who was famous for the carvings and sculpture…LOL Congrats to inujeanne and libaka!**_

_**Chapter 12- Masquerade**_

_Frell_

"_Are you ready?" Katie whispered to her older sister, as she adjusted her mask. Arielle giggled nervously._

"_Yes, I am," she replied back. "Don't you think Char would scream with fright?" Katie laughed._

"_I can't wait," she said, and Arielle smiled coyly, as they left the house together…_

The ball commenced that day, that night, and as Queen Daria had predicted, it was a brilliant turn-out. The masquerade theme was a wonderful idea, and hundreds of people arrived in dazzling, but masked costumes. Needless to say, Char was not enjoying the ball at all really.

There must have been at least half a thousand guests in the hall, and Char observed them quietly. There was the lady in the shimmering blue and the bronze-coloured mask and matching slippers, as well as the tall woman in the luscious green silk. There was a plump girl in a violet dress with pale blue ribbons, and a thin woman in all black, with flared sleeves and a black-beaded mask the shape of a cat. Char also thought he saw a tall woman in pale blue robes and a silver butterfly shaped mask. Char saw that she had long raven-coloured hair, just like the person he thought she resembled, but couldn't approach her, as when she turned around and saw him through the outlets of her mask, she suddenly vanished.

To please his parents, Char was forced to ask a couple of maidens for a dance, though Char had really not taken a liking any of them at all. Char almost watched in disgust as they battered their eyelashes and purred adoringly, even laughing with falsely bright amusement at every phrase he uttered, to his irritation. _Especially that Hattie, daughter of Dame Olga, _he thought painfully. _What large teeth…_

Char suddenly swung around, as he felt someone wack him on the head and said, "Boo!"

Char looked very alarmed at first, but then Char felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he recognised that it was Arielle and her sister Katie, who was giggling helplessly. He was glad to have finally found a friend.

"Arielle," he said, and he thought that she looked disappointed for a second, as he saw her eyes drop down to gaze at the floor. She was wearing a scarlet dress, which reached the floor, and a brown feather mask that looked as if it belonged to the devil itself. Char couldn't refrain from laughing, and Arielle scowled at him.

"You were meant to scream in fright," she said as Char's laughs eventually subsided. Char looked confused.

"Scream?" he asked, puzzled, and Arielle scowled at him even more.

"Yes, and you weren't supposed to recognise me either."

"It wasn't that hard to see through that devil's mask of yours," Char said in false modesty, while Arielle laughed, and took off her mask. "It was, however, really that long blonde hair of yours that gave it away."

They laughed, and Char said,

"Would you favour me with a dance?"

Arielle grinned, and accepted Char's hand as he led her into the centre of the floor.

_She watched him as he laughed and danced, freely and easily with the blonde-haired maiden, who seemed to fully enjoy his company, and vice versa._

After dancing a couple of times with Arielle, and also Katie, Char continued to meet with his many other guests, the women, who had formed a line to meet with the handsome crown prince. As he had expected, Char founded no interest in any of them, and only Arielle made him feel any better during the night so far. Hattie continued to pursue him, to Char's horror, and only his natural courteous nature stopped him from screaming at her, and leaving. He had, however, finally found a polite but firm excuse to leave Hattie, but Char found he still had many guests waiting to make his acquaintance.

To Char's relief, he found that the line was drawing to an end. _Three- no, four more,_ he corrected. Minutes past as he blindly greeted the last few, till the very last guest remained. She was wearing a wild-green coloured dress, a matching mask, and pink rosebuds in her what looked like perhaps auburn-coloured hair. _The colour of the wild green reminded him of the colour of Ella's eyes, so innocent and appealing… _Char painfully pushed the image of Ella out of his mind as he bowed, and the maiden curtseyed.

"What is your name," he managed politely.

"L-Lela, your highness," the girl said, in a trembling, high-pitched voice.

"Do you come from Frell?" Char asked. _Just this one last; keep things friendly._

"I come from Bast, your highness," she responded, her voice sounding more normal, now that Char had gotten used to it a bit more.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Frell, then, Lady Lela," Char said, ready to move on, but suddenly stopped as she suddenly said a phrase of Ayorthaen.

"Do you speak Ayorthaen," Char said, his interest rising for the young lady before him.

"Not well," she answered. "My uncle is Ayorthaen- he can charm the birds in the forest with his tongue."

"How beautiful," Char whispered softly, almost to himself, and Lela smiled. Char found himself again.

"Will you favour me with a dance, Lady Lela?"

Lela smiled, and took his hand.

Their hands knew each other, and Char looked rather startled.

"Have we met before, Lady Lela?" he asked. Lela shook her head in reply.

"I have never left Bast, but I have longed to see Frell all my life," she replied. Char nodded, and they continued to dance. It was lively and fast- a gavotte, and Lela laughed enjoyably as Char spun her around and around.

"I love the gavotte," she said, "The feeling of it- the whoosh and the swoosh of it- I love it." Char looked at her eagerly.

"It's the same with stair rails," he said keenly, looking at her, and wishing she'd remove her mask. "Do you like sliding down stair rails?" Lela paused.

"No," she said regretfully. "Alas, I am afraid of heights. I imagine it would be wonderful, and I certainly would enjoy it if it weren't for my fear of heights."

"Ah," Char said in reply, his tone returned polite, and Lela suddenly added quickly,

"Especially as I have grown taller."

Char suddenly laughed in delight, then said,

"I must see to my other guests, but do not leave yet, I will come back to see you."

"I must go now, I'm sorry," Lela said in alarm. "I am very sorry, your highness."

"Then I will look for you tomorrow," he said in turn. He leaned a little forward.

"In the meantime," he said, "Call me Char."

Lela curtseyed again.

"Till tomorrow night."

_**Hehe, can't wait till I finish the masquerades…WARNING: there's the biggest cliff-hanger I've done by the end of the third night…-evil laughs- There's another plot that's twisting it's way in ever so slowly…XD**_

_**Till the next chapter!**_

_**Quiz: **In the book of Ella Enchanted, who does Ella see Arielle as?_

_The woman who kept on pestering and pursuing Char_

_The lovely blonde-haired wench_

_The lady in the frightful mask_

_The laughing lady who Char kept on asking for a dance_

_**Not that hard, right? Anyway, review! Special thanks to my loyal reviewers...inujeanne and libaka and others, which I will mention on the next update- see my profile- no kidds, I did update it.**_

**_Evalia_**


	14. Tidepool for the Second Night

**Chapter 13 up! This is one of my longer chapters- it's over 2000 words! –beams at readers- Yey, now one more night to go- and it's really interesting- see what happens when I upload next, cos there's a twist!**

**Unfortunately, I must say that after about 5 more chapters, this fanfic is going to end- or might end. I considered adding another complication, but I'm not sure yet…still thinking…anyway!**

**Quiz answer: **Arielle is the "lovely blonde-haired wench." She is the one who keeps on making Char laugh at the ball- this is from the book, remember! XD

Congrats to CATSfanatic, AliensRockMyWorld, and Wolfheart Dragonwing, who got it right!

**Disclaimer: **Hehe, haven't done this for ages, but you shud know that I don't own Ella or Char, though I really want Char…seriously, he's such a cool character…okays, maybe not cool…hmm…courteous and handsome, there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13- Tidepool for the Second Night**

_Frell_

"_You owe me seven KJ's," Olive said to Hattie, who scowled at her. _

"_How many times did you dance with the Prince?" Hattie demanded. Olive thought for a second or two._

"_Four times," she said finally. "And you said you would give me two KJ's every time the Prince danced with me."_

_Hattie smiled._

"_Very well," she said. "I will give you your seven KJ's. You know, the Prince is simply enchanted with me. He only had to leave my side because he was forced to attend to the rest of his guests. Only his courtesy prevented from him spending the whole night by my side."_

_Dame Olga smiled, her much too white teeth gleaming with appreciation and sly pride for her daughter._

"_Of course he would have been, my precious," she cooed airily._

"_Well I saw the Prince stay with this other girl in the pretty green dress," Olive said loudly, and Hattie glowered at her._

"_Stop talking nonsense, she snapped, "**I** didn't see the prince with any other lady for longer than he spent with me."_

"_He spent nearly half the nigh-" Olive began, but Dame Olga cut her off._

"_Hush, stop talking lies, Olive." She smiled beautifully at Hattie, who seemed a little disgruntled. "Don't worry about Olive. The Prince loves you perfectly well, my dear." _

"_But of course," Hattie said, as if it were perfectly plain to see._

Char spent nearly the whole of the next day outdoors- in the morning, he strolled down on of his childhood rambles down in the gardens, enjoying himself immensely, though he couldn't help thinking how much more pleasant it would be if he had Ella by his side, chatting amiably together a they walked. Or even Arielle, Lela or his own dear mother- Char only wanted company.

Whilst rambling down the path among the large flowerbeds, Char noticed some pink rosebuds, which seemed exactly like the ones Lela had worn in her hair the night before. Char sincerely wished to see Lela's face. He wondered why she never took her mask off, even when the other guests did once they were inside for a spell. _Perhaps she is hiding an infirmity, _he thought, _or maybe it's just because she thought it an amusing game to play. Maybe she is recognisable…_

Char wondered if the latter were true, whom she would appear to be. Perhaps a notorious criminal? No, that would be much too risky a game for a criminal to play. Char thought that it was most likely an infirmative. Perhaps she possessed a scar down a cheek, or had a black eye. Never mind what it was, Char was glad that he had a few friends for company during the masquerade, which still had two nights left. He wished Ella would come, he was sure she must have received an invitation- they were sent to nearly everyone in Frell and even beyond to places like Ayortha and Bast. _Maybe Ella wasn't there, though. No, she's not with Lucinda anymore, she's with Mandy, so she must have received the invitation. Surely she would have come? Perhaps she still hasn't forgiven me, and refuses to come?_

He sighed, and turned back towards the castle. Instead of heading back up to his quarters, he left through the front door, walking out to the streets, down in the city. It was far, but not too far to walk- it must have taken around twenty minutes for Char to reach the city, He considered calling on Arielle and Katie for company, but in the end, decided not to disturb them with his presence. There weren't too many people in the city markets today, only a few people. Char didn't guess the reason for that, but it was, of course, that the majority of the villagers were preparing for the ball. Char didn't see why it had to take all day to prepare for a ball, but then, he was the Prince, not a commoner like most of the villagers in Frell.

He found it peaceful in the city, for once, and Char enjoyed the quietness and the emptiness of the streets, surrounded by little shops and stores, which sold a variety of things- fruit, dresses, trinkets and jewellery, as well as many other things, even a parchment shop, where many different types of parchment were sold, from ice-thin sheets to corrugated thick parchment to bordered, shaped, curled and muddied parchment in all sorts of colours like bronze, purple and pink, and even silver. Char found, however, that most of the shops were closed. The old lady who ran the fruit stall had told him why.

"Nobody's going to come here today," she croaked. "It's the second night of the ball, everyone's getting ready for that ball of yours, your highness. You won't see many people here for the next day or so."

Char looked surprised, but didn't comment. He headed back towards the castle. He put his hands in his pockets, and suddenly felt something cold and hard. Char pulled it out, and suddenly remembered. It was the jade bracelet that Ella had left behind last time she had come with Lucinda. Char frowned. The carvings on the bracelet were different today. When Char had first examined the bracelet, he had recalled that the jade stones were carvings of flowers and leaves of all shades of green. Now, they were all a clear translucent green, and seemed to be in bumpy and odd shapes, which strangely fitted together perfectly. He knew that it was the same bracelet, because it still had the same pale blue tie which strung the jade pieces all together in a tight circle. _It proved that it was elven-made, then,_ Char thought. He put the bracelet carefully back into his pocket.

"Come on, dearie," Mandy said, pulling the tired, but perfectly alert and bright-eyed girl into the bathroom. Ella rubbed her eyes, and Mandy filled the bath, tossing in a few herbs and oils in the steaming water. Ella stepped into the bath, and sighed with pleasure as she blissfully sank into the warm water. Ella's usual washes were in the servants shower, where there were cement floors, and the water was never so hot, and often ran out of heat when too much water was used. Mandy helped scrub Ella clean again from her day of hard work of beautifying Hattie and Olive, as well as the usual housework. The water was a grey-brown colour when Ella was finished, the herbs lying dead; floating over the muddy water, and Ella was spotless and sparkling clean. She wore a pale pink and blue dress this time with a mauve-coloured thin over-layer.

Mandy brushed Ella's long wavy auburn hair till it gleamed, and when she was presentable enough, Ella called upon Lucinda again, who had agreed to help in any way she could. Lucinda arrived with a crack almost instantly when Ella had called her summons. This time, Lucinda magicked a beautiful necklace with a silver lily, matching earrings and hair band. Ella looked beautiful, in an innocent and natural way, and Mandy gave her the pale blue mask, this time the shape of a flat heart. Lucinda conjured up the carriages and horsemen, and Ella kissed both of them goodbye before she left, leaving the two fairies which were more like her mothers, watching as the carriage drove away out of sight.

When Ella left, Mandy glowered hotly at Lucinda, who have a shrug, and put on a pale orange mask. Mandy looked at her in surprise, to which Lucinda responded,

"I simply have to be at the place and time of excitement, my dear Mandy. Don't expect me not to go."

Mandy grunted, and muttered something, which Lucinda ignored. Instead of the pale blue robes Lucinda usually wore, she slipped into a pale orange robe, matching her mask. The colour deeply contrasted with her long raven-coloured hair, which was very swirly that night, and when she appeared in front of Mandy, Mandy looked astonished.

"Y- you look like you're going to a Halloween party," she said, staring, unaccustomed to the sudden orange, instead of the usual pale blue. Lucinda sniffed

"Last time I was recognised, so I decided to try a different colour. It is a masquerade after all, what's wrong with orange anyway?"

Mandy didn't reply, but continued to scrub the kitchen bench clean. Lucinda smiled.

"Well, tata for now, I'll be off now."

The second night of the ball was just as splendid as the first, with all the guests in breath-taking costumes. Char found it very amusing to observe his guests from a corner, whereas he really should have been welcoming them and making acquaintances. Char noticed specially a woman with long black hair, wearing orange robes. He frowned. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her anywhere. Char moved on to the next guest, who was coming towards him. Char smiled.

"Arielle," he greeted, pleased to have seen her. Arielle grinned. She was wearing a bright red dress and gold-coloured mask, with flat gold ribbon-tied slippers. Arielle pointed at herself, and Char grinned too.

"Nice dress," he said, and Arielle smiled brightly. "Very fiery."

"Agreed," Arielle said heartily. "You waiting for Lela?"

"Yes," Char said, and Arielle smiled dazzlingly.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry," she said, and then left before Char could ask for a dance.

Arielle had her suspicions, and soon saw Lela, as she approached the castle steps to the ballroom entrance. She stopped her.

"_Lela," she said, and the woman stopped, watching her, waiting for her to say something next._

"_Or Ella, should I say," Arielle added. "I am right, aren't I?"_

_Silence. Then-_

"_Please don't tell Char. I just wanted to see him these few last times."_

_Arielle nodded sympathetically as Ella explained everything briefly to her._

"_It's alright," she comforted the near trembling girl. "I'll help you."_

Char noticed Lela almost as soon as she walked through the entrance door. Char made his way towards her, and when Lela saw, she smiled. Char glanced outside, and saw an orange carriage drive away.

"Your carriage is a strange colour," he remarked. Lela nodded, and said unblushingly,

"It's not strange in Bast," she said, and Char smiled, offering his hand, which she accepted.

It was Lela, whom Char had introduced to his parents, and though she was well liked; all of the royal family couldn't help thinking why she always wore her mask inside, never taking it off, almost refusing to take it off. A few maidens already had taken their masks off, but Lela kept hers firmly attached. They walked around the gardens for a while, and at first, they exchanged pleasantries, but then moved on to more interesting topics.

"You remind me of someone I know in Bast," Lela said abruptly. Char glanced at her in surprise. He paused.

"Y- you remind me of someone I know in Frell," he said softly, so softly that Lela could only just manage to hear him.

_Is that person Ella? _she thought, her heart pounding as she thought. _You're not Ella, _she reminded herself. _Tonight and the night after that, you are Lela. Lela and Ella are two different people, two different girls._

"Really?" Lela raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about her."

Char hesitated, but then did tell her. After all, he hadn't lost her yet. He formed a genuine smile on his lips, as Lela waited for an answer. She was about to say, "It doesn't matter, you don't have to say," when he said,

"She's…beautiful, innocent, young, funny, and good. So good, a heart beyond description. She made me laugh, and she isn't afraid of making me angry or upset. She's helpful, cheering, and doesn't deserve the life she has, because so many people have wronged her so terribly. Including me," he whispered. Lela felt that Char was more talking to himself than to her. She listened, and a tear slid down a cheek. Lucky it was dark, and that she was wearing a mask, because Char didn't notice. Not that he would have noticed anyway. He seemed so pained, so lost, that her heart cried out for him. _I'm Ella, _it cried. _I am she, I am right here!_

She wanted to comfort him, to console him, to forgive him, which she'd already did, only she couldn't. Because in doing so, her own heart would break to pieces again, and she couldn't bear to have it broken then slowly and painfully mend again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about yours?" Char asked suddenly. "Will you tell me about the person I remind you of?"

"Oh!" Lela hesitated, then said,

"The same, Char, the same."

**_Quiz: _**How is Lela really Ella, but really isn't at the same time?

_**A sort of confusing quiz…but oh well. Can I ask you ALL a favour? Can you please, please, please review this chapter? I'm pleading you very beseechingly, seriously. I really want to know what you think of this story. **_

_**Also, if you have any inputs about whether this story should end in 5 chapters or not, please tell me, because otherwise my writing knack would just lead me to which ever one it is. If you tell me earlier, I might be able to fix…please, please review? Will that help?**_

_**Happy and Cheeringful Wishes from your writer who really is imploring you to review,**_

_**Evalia**_


	15. Last Night of Stars

**_Chapter 14, and the last night of the ball! This chapter is just about as long as the last one, maybe longer, but, it's pretty good in my opinion, especially the ending. Tell me what you think! I have planned another complication, but I'm not sure if it will extend the story so much, nevertheless, I have the rest of the story planned out, and it will be little more than 20 chapters –sniffles- how sad…XD_**

_**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, you know it all- I don't own Char, however much I want to...I don't own Ella either, or Daria, or Jerrold…I own Arielle! Damn, technically I don't, because she's in the book, I just built on her character….GRRRRR!_

**_Quiz answer: yeah, it was sort of confusing, but basically, Ella is Lela, because they are the same person, however, Ella is not Lela, because she is a different person inside Ella- the one who can bear to meet Char, who does not have any ties to him beyond friendship. Lela, to Ella, is a way of escaping to her dream world, to the world she wishes she could belong in…read on!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14- Last night of Stars**_

_Frell_

Char looked around and sighed as he walked. He found himself with a need and longing to go down the deserted city streets once more, before it became crowded and busy again- it was the last night of the ball. He strolled down to the vegetable markets, and spotted Larson, one of the cooks in the palace kitchens. Char was about to approach him when he noticed who he was conversing with- Mandy- to cook at Sir Peter of Frell's manor. Char walked down to a corner to keep partly hidden from view as he watched the jolly cook smile as she picked out the various vegetables inside the empty market. Char shook his head. No, he shouldn't approach her, even if he did want to see Ella. Char wandered off again, down the streets to a jewellery store. The store was one of the few ones which still opened that day, primarily for last minute-shopping for the maidens in Frell.

He left, when he suddenly saw Mandy head down to the very store, and purchase a piece of jewellery. Char kept his hat down, and suddenly felt rather sneaky; it was very unusual to catch him in a watch and hide behaviour, and Char was surprised at himself. He watched her walk down the street, and when she was out of sight, Char returned to the store. The store keeper did not seem to recognise the Prince as he entered. He was arranging jewellery at a side table in the back corner, and looked up when he heard Char's footsteps through the door. Char paused.

"May I ask you a peculiar question?" he asked politely. The store keeper grunted, and Char took that as a yes.

"The woman that came in here just a few minutes ago. What did she buy?"

A slow grin formed on the store keeper's face.

"Know her, do you?"

Char nodded reluctantly, and the store keeper walked briskly off to the storage room without another word. Char waited patiently, and the store keeper returned with a paper-wrapped package. He unwrapped it at the counter, and Char saw that it was a lovely diamond necklace. He stared at it.

"Only forty gold KJ's, quite a bargain, eh?"

Char nodded wordlessly, and seeing as the store keeper expected him to buy it, he reached in his pocket to pay for it. As he walked out of the store, Char put the package in his blazer pocket, wondering what he would do with the piece of jewellery. As beautiful as it was, he didn't have a single use for it. When Char reached the end of the road, he headed back to the castle.

"_Are you sure you'll be alright?" Arielle asked the trembling girl in front of her, dressed in a beautiful white dress, so pure and lovely, depicting her innocence. The girl shivered, her long wavy auburn hair shimmered in the light._

"_I'm fine, thanks," she replied, and Arielle put her arms around her. _

"_You'll be fine, I'm sure we can find a way to break the spell. I really want to see a fairy, you know."_

_The girl shook her head._

"_No, I am Lela for one more night, never again. After this, I'll be Ella once more. Lela can, and has to endure this time of a last night of stars…but Ella, she can't. It's like we're two different people. We are, you know."_

_Arielle sighed, and placed an arm on the poor girl._

"_If you really think of it that way. I wonder how thick Char could get, honestly, I thought it was pretty obvious, who you were."_

_Ella smiled._

"_Here," Mandy said, thrusting a paper package into Ella's hands. "Wear these. They're real, so they won't disappear. I bought them at the stores down at the market this morning."_

_Ella looked at the beautiful necklace, and looked up at the old cook, speechless, and though Ella did not thank her, Mandy knew she meant it. She pt it on her neck, and it fitted just right with her snow-white dress._

"_Come on," Arielle said, patting Ella on the shoulder. "We'd better go now._

Char waited at the entrance doors for Lela when she came in, though his mind was still on something else. Ella didn't come to the balls, and if she did, she didn't make her known to him. Char had finally reached a decision; if Ella wasn't there for him, Char would never marry. He was prepared to make the announcement clear at the ending of the ball.

He saw the large orange carriage pull to a halt, and a driver come out, opening the door. A beautiful young woman stepped out, and Char knew it was Lela. He frowned, though she didn't see. The necklace- that necklace she was wearing- wasn't it exactly the same as the one Mandy had bought? The one he had bought? Char arranged his face to a pleasant and courteous smile as Lela approached him.

"Lady Lela," he said, and she smiled. The visible half of her face looking flushed and pleased. Char looked at her necklace closer. Lela looked down at his gaze.

"Do you like it?" she inquired. "My…mother. She bought it for me. It's very pretty isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Char murmured as he looked up.

He had just noticed that her hair was auburn, wavy and long. _Just like Ella's. Could it be?_ Char looked into her eyes, and knew it was her. The same wild green eyes, but not only that. It was filled with the young innocence, the kindred spirit, the fearful heart and her desperate hopes. Char stared at her for a while, but then wordlessly led her inside to the ballroom. _Don't say anything, _Char thought, and his heart skipped , and began beating faster and loudly, almost wildly as he spun her onto the dance floor.

They danced for a while, until Char said finally,

"Let's go outside, to the gardens, I want some time away from everyone else."

Lela nodded graciously, dipping her head. _Why do you have to pretend? _Char thought, _Tell me why…_

"_It must be beautiful at this time in Ayortha," Char thought aloud._

"_Yes, but Ayortha is always beautiful."_

"_Of course," Char agreed, and they continued to walk. _

They chatted animatedly for a while, and Char was still wondering when he could get to the climax. The thing was, Char had waited to tell Lela of his decision of never marrying, but he knew that Lela was really Ella. _What should I do? _Char thought for a long time, paying little mind to his conversation. In the end, Char concluded that he would announce his decision, nonetheless, and wait for any sign of reaction.

"I'm sorry if I have misleaded you in anyway." Char took a deep breath, and Lela looked at him, "But I've resolved never to marry."

Lela flashed him a triumphant grin from underneath her mask.

"I knew it!" she cried. "I was only ever your friend- I knew that would be your decision. I only came here for fun and for the stories I could tell my family when I return to Bast." Lela continued to talk about her family, and Char continued to think. _This meant the Ella behind the mask loved him. She was glad of this decision, because she thought that I thought she was Lela._

"Let's go back inside," Char said. "I think I can face everyone now."

They returned inside, and Char offered a hand to dance, to which Lela accepted. Their conversation continued as they danced. She continued on about herself, and her family- she seemed to truly love them in such a way, that Char found himself smiling at her.

"I'll be sad to leave Frell," Lela finished regretfully.

"You can always return, you know," Char reminded her, and Lela smiled.

"But it won't be the same. No more balls every night."

"Love is meant to last forever, but friendship can last too," Char began. "Will you-"

Hattie, who was dancing near by, suddenly snatched of Lela's mask, and revealed her face to all in the ballroom.

"Ella!" Hattie screeched, 'What are _you_ doing here?"

Ella looked as if she were about to run, but Char caught her wrist, motioning her to step. To Ella's great astonishment, he did not seem to be at least surprised of her being Lela. _It was almost as if he knew all along.._.

"Go back home!" ordered Hattie, screaming, tearing at her hair, "Go back you slave! Who are you to think that you are worthy to sneak off and steal the Prince away?"

"Nobody stole me," Char said calmly. "And physical violence is definitely forbidden, especially here."

Ella looked amazed when Char motioned a pair of guards over. The pair couldn't help smirking as they marched Hattie away, out of the ballroom. One of them even said,

"Thank you, your highness!"

Char guessed that he was not the only one whom was irritated by the ugly maiden with the large front teeth.

When Dame Olga realised Hattie was gone, she had tried to, begged for forgiveness, but Char didn't relent. In the end, Dame Olga and her two daughters were sent off back to their manor. Char looked sideways at Ella, who seemed a little dazed. He gently led her outside onto a stone balcony where they were both alone.

"How did you know it was me?" she whispered. Char thought for a while.

"You're eyes," he said finally, though he knew that wasn't all of the truth. Ella, it seemed, knew that it wasn't either.

"And the diamond necklace you wore," Char said. Ella suddenly looked down, and her mouth dropped open.

"My necklace!" she said, "It's gone! Oh no, Mandy bought that for me, I can't have lost it!"

Ella panicked, and began searching the grounds. Char stopped her, and pulled out a paper package, placing it in her hands. Ella looked confused as she opened it to reveal the exact same necklace.

"I saw Mandy buy it," he explained, and I bought one exactly the same. You have it, that way; you don't have to explain to Mandy."

Ella looked at him with flowing gratitude, and Char smiled at her. There was a flow of electricity at that moment, the two locked in their gaze alone. Then Char suddenly remembered, and reached into his other pocket of his blazer, taking out the jade bracelet, which was now glowing pink, but with the same carvings again. Char did not seem surprised as he handed it to her.

"You left it last time you came to visit," he said precariously, and Ella took it numbly, holding the precious piece of jewellery to her chest.

"Thank you," she said, and it was all Char would have wanted her to say, as he took her in his arms…

They broke apart, and Char looked partly confused. Ella shook her head, trembling.

"I can't!" she cried, tears spilling down her pale rose-coloured cheeks. "I can't, I'm cursed!"

Char looked down, and placed his hands on both of Ella's shoulders, leaning her against a wall. Driven with desperation that only love could produce, Char said,

"Please, Ella."

The please said so much, said nothing at all. Ella still shook her head.

"I can't endanger all of Kyrria just for my own selfish reasons."

"And mine," Char reminded her, and Ella gave a small smile. Char looked deeply into her eyes, his face so focused and intense as he looked.

"Listen to me Ella," he said. "If I find a way to break the curse, will you promise to be my wife?"

Ella looked, and Char saw that she had near given up hope of breaking the curse.

"There is a way," Char urged. "There is, there's always a way to break a curse, I swear I will find it. Will you promise?"

Ella nodded slowly, and Char let her go.

"If there is a way to break, I promise," she said. She looked up at Char. "But no one has ever found it yet."

"I will," Char said determinedly with feeling. "I will find it."

Ella stepped back.

"Good luck, Char," she said, and then disappeared down the halls, almost like how Lucinda disappeared.

Char stared down the corridor from where she had disappeared.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Char said aloud.

"_The curse," Daria whispered to Jerrold. "Char's not alone in this. I have an idea."_

"_Tell me," King Jerrold whispered back. _

"_Before we do, find we have to find that fairy first- Lucinda, just to make sure. You do trust me, don't you?"_

"_I trust you," Jerrold replied. "How could I not?"_

* * *

**_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I have the best way to break Ella's curse wait till you read it! I know I sped the conversation between Char and Lela…but I will fix that when I redo this chapter. Besides, I was half typing this chapter with no inspiration, half creating and working on my uncle's website and online Cyber store –sighs- so much work…LOL. Will definitely update soon, please see my profile- I have shortened it up! And it's actually a profile, too. My agenda is done too :-:_**

_**Quiz: **How did Char recognise that Lela is actually Ella (gah, such an easy one! Won't do multiple choice, heh)_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I feel so motivated when I get reviews, so please review!**_

_**Your author for Loved Forever,**_

_**Evalia**_


	16. A Disappearing Haze

**_Chapter 15- Whoohoooo! I can finally celebrate! Just so you all know, though there is a complication now, only it's not going to last long, and I'm sorry to say, Loved Forever will be ending in 5 chapters not including this one, and including the epilogue –cries- I'm sooo sad, but I might be writing another Ella Enchanted, which is just as good, maybe one about Lady Eleanor? Or maybe I'll just write my brilliant Fruits Basket fanfic –laughs- Read on!_**

**_Quiz Answer: Char recognised Ella because of her eyes and the diamond necklace…haha, so easy!_**

**:x:**

_**Chapter 15- A Disappearing Haze**_

_Frell_

Char was reasonably content, but worried, by all means. Ella had disappeared, and he had to find the cure for her curse for his own good, as well as Ella's. The only thing was, how was he going to do it? Where should he start? Char sighed. He had already discussed the curse with Lucinda a while ago, and he had concluded that she was not going to be much help in breaking the curse of obedience, or what Lucinda had thought, the _gift _of obedience. Char mused a while longer; finding the answer was the most important thing in his life currently, because he would have no future without her. _I love her, _her thought sadly, _I love her so much. Why does she have to suffer?_

Char did not blame Lucinda, to the fairy's surprise; his personality was always forgiving, and to all the Kyrrians, he was always described as _good. _Sometimes, though, Char admitted that he had wished Lucinda had never been so careless. _Perhaps when I find the answer, _he thought, brightening, _we can help break the curses of all the other children cursed by Lucinda._

_Never raise your hopes too high, _Char said sternly to himself, and sighed again. First, finding the way to break the curse was good enough. Perhaps finding more about the curse. If he really couldn't find the answer, than it may have to result in pleading with Lucinda to undo the large magic she had used. _But who knows how that will end up. _Thus, it was best that the curse could be undone by anyone, not just the person who bestowed the magic.

"I will find it," Char suddenly declared aloud. This caused him to grin; saying things aloud helped him think more clearly and gave him more confidence.

**:x:**

"I'm sure we can find that fairy somewhere," Queen Daria said almost crossly to her husband. "She must be somewhere in Frell, somewhere in Kyrria at most."

"We'll find her," Jerrold said soothingly. "Let us think of the most logical place a fairy would be at the moment. If you were Lucinda, where would you be?"

"I'd be hiding in terror and in pain and regret for all the bad deeds I have committed!" she answered furiously.

Jerrold had never in his whole life, seen Daria in such a rage; not that it was even a rage, more like an unsettledness. Daria was almost always happy, calm, a peacemaker and despised anger and frustration. Though Daria was not particularly very angry, she was indeed rather frustrated.

"Wait a moment. If the fairy was always in the forests- in our gardens, we assume, what reason is there to oppose that she isn't there right now?"

Daria stared.

"How do you know if she comes to the gardens?" she asked suspiciously.

Jerrold smiled and winked.

"My secret," he said, and didn't say another word. Daria gave up trying to get him to explain.

"Why don't we go there, then?" she said resignedly. Jerrold's eyes lit up.

"Come on, my dear," he said happily, "Let us go."

It was a long time before Daria and Jerrold even found a trace of a fairy. In fact, they slowly began to forget their original purpose of visiting the gardens. It was a beautiful time of the year to visit them, and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"It's been a long time," Daria said finally.

"Yes, I've almost forgotten how beautiful the trees and flowers everywhere are," Jerrold agreed. "Look."

He pointed at a steep circular garden in the woods with ferns and other wild plants growing slowly within it, making it look like a special garden of it's own.

"I used to play there, when I was a young boy," he said softly. "Char used to play here too, it's a son thing, almost a tradition, huh, because my father, and his father before that played in it too."

"How lovely," Daria whispered, as if she did not want to interrupt the beautiful silence. "I love this place. From now on, I will visit here every chance I get. I feel as if I have experienced something new, something lost but now found. I feel younger by the years."

"And so do I!" the King exclaimed heartily. "This brings me back to our youth…"

A sudden noise came through somewhere from behind on of the many trees. Daria and Jerrold looked at each other.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, let's see."

"It is I!"

A tall and pale woman with piercing blue eyes and long raven hair appeared, wearing a pale blue robe. She looked as though she had been crying. In fact, the sudden noise was caused by her burst of tears of happiness.

"You have been looking for I, Lucinda, but I am sorry, I cannot help at all."

"C-can you not undo the curse?" Daria wondered aloud. The dismayed fairy put her hands to her mouth, as if she was shocked to be asked such a thing.

"I cannot, I cannot!" she cried, wringing her hands. "I'll just make even more trouble; it'll take even bigger magic to undo the curse, bugger than what it took to create it!"

"It was your mistake in the first place, if I may say so," Daria said coolly.

"I- I know," Lucinda sniffed. "I will never do such a thing for the rest of my life! I swear on that as a fairy!" _Not that Lucinda's word could be trusted on._

"But it is still your duty to free Ella," insisted Daria. Lucinda's eyes widened.

"But I have!" she exclaimed. "I freed it from her ages ago, the second time I met Ella. It's up to her to realise it, and learn how to adapt without the curse."

Both Jerrold and Daria frowned.

"What on earth do you mean?" Jerrold thought aloud.

"What Jerrold means, is, how is that possible? Wouldn't Ella be able to adapt instantly?"

Lucinda sighed as if she were talking to children in a beginner's class.

"No," she said slowly. "The thing is, and this is the only draw-back; sometimes people can't adapt back. What I mean is, Ella is perfectly able disobey anyone- she has the potential to, and there is no reason why she cannot, now that she is free. But- because Ella never knew how to disobey, she thinks she is not able to. I should think that if it were absolutely necessary to her, Ella will be able to disobey a command."

Daria thought carefully about the fairy's words.

"Do you mean," she said finally, "That if she really had to, Ella could bring herself to do it?"

Lucinda nodded in affirmation.

Daria thought some more, millions of little plots whirling through her wise mind.

"So all we need is an acted scenario!" she cried. "Something so important to her, she cannot bring herself to obey what she has to do. I have it!" Daria looked purely triumphant.

"But what could be so important that Ella would be able to break her own curse?" Jerrold wondered. Daria smiled.

"Why, Char, of course."

**:x:**

The fairy disappeared into thin air, but neither the King nor Queen noticed.

**:x:**

_**How was that? A cliff-hanger? I luv cliff-hangers- evil grin- To be even more evil, instead of a quiz, I will do a chapter teaser. I hope you all die with longing! Hehe, here it goes:**_

**:x:**

_He was sitting alone on the grass patch in the gardens. She was about to call out to him, when Sir Stephen hushed her._

"_Be quiet and just watch, he said. "Don't do anything; don't say anything, just watch."_

_She nodded wearily. Another incidental order which she had to follow._

_After a while, a spasm of horror spread across her face as she suddenly realised what was happening. A dark man in a black cloak, holding an axe was approaching him; her love, but he couldn't see, because he had his back turned. When he was near enough to touch him, the man stopped. He lifted up the small axe above his head, and was about to plummet it down…straight onto his head…and she couldn't do anything…_

**:x:**

_**There… enough. I hope that's enough for you all to scream at me! –giggles- XD. Please review, if all of you who read my story (and I know lot's of you do because I get hit hundreds of times for each chapter), please review, and I promise I will upload the next chapter very…very…soon LOL! **_

_**Till I receive my reviews,**_

_**Evalia**_

**_PS. I DO know how to hack, and I will hunt you down if I am bored and if you don't review- I'm serious! Please review!_**

**:x:**


	17. Kilmeney of the Orchard

_**Update!!! Despite the fact that out of around 150 people who read this story, only 6 reviewed –scowls but smiles at reviewers- I still updated!!! XD I did say that I would hack and stalk them, but 144 people is really too much??? Anyways, if any of you have read Kilmeney of the Orchard, the end plot is how Daria solves the puzzle…of the curse –mua hahahaha!- Read on!**_

**:x:**

_**Chapter 16- Kilmeney of the Orchard**_

_Frell_

_Daria looked around in the conference room. Char was seated next to her, looking just slightly confused, and everyone else was assembled; no one uninvited was there to disturb or interfere; she and Jerrold had specially invited the old and loyal devotants of the royal castle. Jerrold cleared his throat._

"_My well-esteemed friends," he began, and Sir Stephen gave a sudden humph of pride as the King said "friends."_

"_This meeting has been arranged of the utmost importance- regarding the curse bestowed upon the Lady Ella, daughter of Sir Peter of Frell, to be most probable, the future queen of Kyrria."_

_Char blushed, but looked hopefully at his mother, who smiled at him._

_Not one looked surprised at the news; they had trusted enough to know beforehand. Jerrold continued._

"_My wife, the Queen has planned a sound idea, a great, fantastical idea of as to how to break this terrible curse."_

_Queen Daria looked excited, and a faint rose-blush tinted her cheeks as everyone looked back at her in admiration. Daria began to tell them, and it was no time at all, when the whole plan was set into place…_

**:x:**

Sir Stephen of Frell was tired, but nevertheless, he rode on. He was after all, a _toiling knight_. He remembered fondly of the day he and Lady Ella had rode side-by-side and talked of his role as working for the prince. Perhaps his compatibility with Ella was the reason why Char had chosen him to be in charge of the search for Ella. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was toiling, and unstintingly loyal. Sir Stephen had an immeasurable pride for his master, and could never stop praising him.

He had ridden down to Sir Peter's Manor at first. Sir Peter of Frell was away on a merchant's trade, and he was met by a sniffy-looking Dame- Dame Olga and one of her daughters- Hattie. They had haughtily informed him that Ella was nowhere to be found, and she certainly wasn't in the Manor. _Well, _he thought, _if he couldn't find her anywhere else, he would return back with a search warrant._

Next, he had ridden far and wide to the farms, where there still was no sign of the Lady. After the farms, he rode down to the lakes- a peaceful landscape where Stephen felt sure the Lady would enjoy. No sign there either. He went to the parks, the street roads and the store buildings, and _still_,he hadn't found her.

He returned to the city and the village square, where he met a young blonde lady. He frowned. _Somehow, she looked familiar._ To his surprise, she approached him, and said,

"Are you looking for someone?"

Stephen proudly touched the royal emblem, which was sewn onto his breast pocket.

"I am ordered by the Prince to search for a Lady Eleanor- Lady Ella, daughter of Sir Peter of Frell," he said enthusiastically, though by then he was running more on the tired side of things.

"Have you been into the forests yet?" she asked him, and Stephen looked at her in amazement.

"The forests? Why, whatever would she be doing there? What is your name, Lady?"

The woman smiled.

"I am Ella's friend- Arielle. Ella may be in the forests with the elves- she is ever so compatible them- she once stayed with them for quite a spell, you know."

Sir Stephen thought about it for a second.

"Yes," he said finally," I've heard. Thank you very much for your aid."

"No problems," Arielle replied, smiling at him. "If I do say so for myself, you seem to be quite the toiling knight."

Stephen grinned.

"That I am," he said.

Ella was there indeed, and she glanced up in surprise as Sir Stephen entered.

"Why, is that you, Sir Stephen?"

He grinned at her, and Ella grinned back.

"Well, now, the forests." He took the time to look at his surroundings. "Who would have guessed?"

"You might of," she replied, and a baby elf-child climbed onto her lap.

"Good girl," she cooed, and the little elf sighed happily, nestling her head by Ella's arm.

"You have to return to the palace," Stephen said, suddenly remembering his orders. "It's urgent."

Ella's eyes widened.

"What has happened?" she asked. Sir Stephen shrugged casually, and said,

"I dunno, something, I guess." The truth was, he did indeed know what was going to happen, but he had been ordered to pretend he didn't otherwise the plan would definitely fall into destruction.

"That's why you have to come with me instantly."

Ella nodded at once, and lifted the elf-child back to her mother. It wasn't very long when Ella had said all her farewells, and was set to leave. She climbed onto the horse behind the knight, and they rode off, far into the distance, watched mournfully by the elves, who sadly watched her go and vanish out of sight.

"You know what's going to happen?" one of the elves suddenly said in the elven tongue. All the elves shook their heads.

"Come here and I'll tell you. They're going to break the curse, see…"

**:x:**

Ella and Sir Stephen arrived at the palace around half an hour later, and Daria ushered them into the castle quietly.

"I'll have some tea made up," she said, then pointed her hand towards a window and said briskly,

"Lovely day, why don't you take a walk into the gardens? Jerrold and I were there for hours just a few days ago; it was simply wonderful."

"Well- alright," Ella said, startled by the sudden suggestion, but followed the Queen and knight outside into the gardens. Daria soon disappeared, and Ella was left alone with Sir Stephen. He motioned her to follow him, and Ella followed. They stopped behind a group of trees, and Ella saw that the knight was pointing at something out in the grassy fields. Ella let out a small gasp. It was Char, sitting on a grass hill, all alone. _Char, _she whispered softly. Sir Stephen turned Ella around to have her attention.

"Stay here," he whispered. "You have to stay here and be quiet. Not a word, remember, and don't do anything either. Just watch."

Ella nodded wearily._ It was an order, and she had to follow it, even if it was probably incidental…_

Ella stood there silently watching behind the trees, with a deep longing to rush to Char, when a spasm of horror spread across her face as she suddenly realised what was happening. A dark man in a black cloak, holding an axe was approaching him; her love, but he couldn't see, because he had his back turned. When the man was close enough to touch Char, the man stopped. He lifted up the small axe above his head, and was about to plummet it down…straight onto his head…and she couldn't do anything…

A seconds worth of helpless swirling ran through her head as she thought of what she could do, but there was nothing. Orders were orders, and she had to follow them. She bitterly cursed Lucinda for the first time. _This is Char- he's going to be murdered! _What could she do? She looked frantically at anyone around her, but Sir Stephen seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. There was nothing she could do, nothing at all but watch…watch as the axe went down…no! There had to be a way, there had to, and Ella was determined. The curse held- she knew, because it was stopping her from calling out, from running, she would feel it, but she could still, maybe…just maybe…

A sudden burst of new energy formed inside of her as she suddenly screamed,

"Char! Char, look behind you! Char- there's a man behind you, look out- run!"

Ella was running, screaming, yelling- breaking all of Sir Stephen's orders, though she hadn't yet realised. All she knew was that Char had turned around, and the man had dropped the axe. _Char's safe! Char's safe, that's all that matters…_

Ella pulled to a halt before Char, and the man with the axe suddenly gave a feeble cheer. Char grinned, and pulled her into a hug.

"Ella, you did it- you did it!!!"

Ella looked confused, as she broke away from him. She frowned, her gaze questioning.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. Char laughed in relief, an innocent gesture, his shoulders shaking as he laughed and cried in happiness. Ella felt warm inside.

"You broke the curse," a woman's voice said gently behind her. Ella turned around. It was Queen Daria.

"You Highness!" Ella began to curtsey, but the Queen lifted her up.

"You broke the curse," she repeated.

Ella frowned as she thought back to what had happened…_the man with the axe, Sir Stephen's orders, Char…_

"It was all a set-up?"

"Y'up."

Sir Stephen came around with Kind Jerrold, followed by Mandy, who despite the fact that Lucinda was right behind her, was smiling through her tears.

"It was, dearie, it was!" Mandy cried, hugging her. "You could already disobey anyone, only you didn't- you didn't _think_ you could, to be more exact. So the only way was to force you to, and you've done it, Ella, you've broken the curse!!!"

Ella smiled, her eyes watering, threatening to spill tears, and King Jerrold walked up to her. She thanked him, but Jerrold shook his head.

"Well done, lass," he said heartily, and then hugged his wife. "It was Daria who thought it all out, really."

"Not really," Daria said modestly. "It was Kilmeney of the Orchard."

Everyone looked confused, so the Queen began to explain.

"It's a book," she explained. "About a girl who couldn't talk, but there was no reason why she couldn't talk- the doctors said she was fine, and she should be able to talk. One day, she meets Eric- a young man visiting the town, and they fall in love, but when he asks for her hand, she refuses, only promising Eric that if she can talk, she would marry him…"

"So?" Lucinda said interestedly, "What happened?"

Queen Daria sighed.

"Eric is determined to find a cure, but nothing helps until one evening, he is sitting alone by the lake, and Kilmeney sees him from behind a bush, and is about to approach him when she sees her childhood friend come up to him from behind and try to shoot him out of jealousy. Kilmeney didn't have enough time to run to warn Eric, and in the end, she brings herself to call out his name, breaking her disability of speaking."

"What a wonderful story," Lucinda sighed, and Mandy scowled.

"You've learned your lesson now, haven't you?" she said. "Don't give out any more gifts."

Lucinda rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I know, grandmother," she said.

Ella bowed her head to the Queen.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said. "You saved me, and it's a lovely story, if I may say so."

"It is," Daria answered, and sighed. "It's such a beautiful story…"

"I think I shall read it," Ella said, and Daria smiled.

"If you want to, I will give you a copy."

Ella smiled, then said,

"Thank you, thank you so much, but I'm afraid I have to go, now."

Char looked in surprise.

"Already?"

Ella looked at him sadly, and Char embraced her again.

"Y-you do remember, don't you?" Char whispered in her hair as they hugged, "Your promise?"

"Yes," Ella whispered back, and handed him something cold and hard, which Char put into his pocket without looking at it.

"You will see me again, soon," she said, and then disappeared.

"Lucinda!" Char roared, but the fairy was nowhere to be seen either, only a hazy flutter of pale blue material.

"Fairy tricks," Mandy grumbled. "She shouldn't do that, even if she is part fairy."

Char looked astounded.

"She is?"

Mandy nodded.

"Only a little, and you can only tell by her tiny feet."

Char nodded, looking a little dazed.

**:x:**

_Later that night, when Char was in his room, he pulled out the object Ella had given him out of his pocket, and stared. It was the elven-made jade bracelet, and it was back to its usual green colours with the leaf and flower carvings. _

**:x:**

_**How was that? That was like…the ultimate climax… I've planned out the rest of the story…and it goes like this:**_

_**3 more chapters, and then an epilogue. So sad!! I know what I am going to write for them---good planning XD. Please see my profile/agenda for next update!!! It's not so long now, all fixed up with an actual profile!! Whoaa, way to go!**_

_**Quiz: **What was the promise, which Char mentioned at near the end of the chapter, which Ella said she remembered?_

_**LOL, easy quiz, good for y'all. Please review!!!**_

_**Review.**_

_**Now.**_

_**Click the button at the bottom that says, "Submit review."**_

_**I don't really think it's that hard.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Your awaiting author,**_

_**Evalia**_

**:x:**


	18. New Life Only Through Death

_**Hehe…have nothing to do, so am typing up Chapter 17! That's just sad, really, because I've just typed up over 5000 words- TWO CHAPTERS, in like…one point five hours? –shakes head- Hmm…I'm thinking of changing to a permanent penname/alias any ideas? -ponders- has to be musical and one word…Nocturne? Nah… **_

**Quiz answer: The promise was that if Ella were released from the curse, that she would marry Char.**

_**Well- enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **Um…this is fanfiction, as in…I don't own any characters apart from…um…ones I made up? Duh._

**:x:**

**_Chapter 17- New Life Only Through Death_**

_Frell_

"I don't believe it!" shrieked Hattie, flinging her arms at Dame Olga, who looked just as disbelieving as her daughter.

"_Sir Peter leaving his Manor to that white trash of a girl?"_

"_I should think that someone has changed it," Dame Olga said furiously, wringing the paper angrily. "What need does that Ella have of this place? I must have the whole issue sorted out instantly."_

"_That's like…like giving Ella all his KJ's" grumbled Olive._

"_What do you care?" Hattie glared at her sister. "You don't understand a thing!"_

"_Yes I do," Olive retorted. "You want the Manor, and you're angry because Sir Peter left it to Ella!"_

"_Why you!" Hattie glowered at Olive. "It's ours by right! We should have inherited it in the first place! I mean, Mama is his wife, and as he's dead, it should go to us!"_

"_Yeah, but the will said that it was for Ella," Olive responded._

"_Go away, get out," snapped Hattie angrily. "You're making my head hurt."_

**:x:**

It was the funeral of Sir Peter of Frell that day, and it was held in the same church as the funeral of Lady Eleanor's. Ella bitterly regretted going to the funeral; many people had taken to thinking that she had wanted it to happen- now, she inherited the Manor of Sir Peter- her father. Sir Peter had died on his way back to the Manor from the merchant's trade- he was walking back to his inn, ready to leave for Frell when he was hit by a large carriage with six horses, which had trampled on him, and killed him within minutes.

Ella did not feel any emotions of sadness or grief. She did not mourn him, and didn't even shed a tear over his grave. For the funeral, she wore a long black silk dress, which she had found in the Manor- it was one of Lady Eleanor's dresses, and Ella was proud to have grown tall enough to fit into it, as her mother was a tall woman. She sighed, and looked down at the stone floor of the church. _Just the type of funeral he would have liked, _she thought wryly. _A proper funeral all in black held with the church mass indoors on a foggy day. _Ella sighed again, only hearing a blur of mumbled words past her ears, and a few vaguely familiar melodies sung by the choir. Her father had led a hard life, and he didn't have to live it that way. He was a trader by all means, but he was a meager trader, and a dirty one. He had lied and cheated many times, that Ella knew, though she still did not hold any grudges against the man who she once knew as a little girl. At that time, that man had been kind, caring, gentle, and Ella had adored him as much as she did for her mother. As much as Ella still did care for him, she still couldn't truly feel as though her father was gone forever. She rarely saw him usually anyway, and she did not seem to miss him as much as she did for the Lady Eleanor. Still, Sir Peter had loved his daughter enough to leave her his house, his only left valuable asset, and Ella had felt pretty gratified when she had heard what she had inherited. She already made plans to restore all of her mother's precious and well-loved things, the ones that were left, anyway.

She didn't watch as they buried the mahogany coffin beside the grave of his deceased wife, instead, remaining alone at the church. The King and Queen had happened to find the time to attend her father's funeral, she had noticed, and Ella couldn't help thinking whether Char had thought to attend too. She didn't see him however, as she scanned the crowds leaving the church, and he didn't appear to be with his parents. _Perhaps he did come after all…_

**:x:**

The foggy weather changed as the clouds moved around, gathering moisture and gradually becoming darker and denser. It was raining, and now that Sir Peter's grave had been honoured, all the guests had left. Ella rubbed her eyes, and wandered off outside to the cemetery. Her feet led her down the path, and she found herself in front of a gravestone. Ella blinked. _Oh! I remember…_It was where she and Char first met, at her mother's funeral. Ella was looking for a place to cry and grieve alone, when she saw suddenly noticed the Prince standing in front of this very gravestone.

"_Relation of mine," he had said. "Never liked him. Liked your mother, though."_

Ella had blinked through her tears in surprise. She smiled sadly at the disliked relative, and wandered to her mothers. She stared at the stone for a long time without a single glance at the freshly buried stone beside it.

_Here lies Lady Eleanor_

_Beloved Wife and Daughter_

_May you Rest in Peace_

It was such a plain and clichéd engraving that Ella longed to throw something at it. She felt like scraping the words off the marble stone and recarving her own words of hysterical grief. _If only she could, _she thought. Ella froze, as someone behind her placed a cold hand on her left shoulder. She turned slowly. It was Char, smiling faintly down at her.

"I guess it's still you mother you miss most, huh?" he asked her. Ella nodded numbly.

"It's like he's still here," she blurted. Char smiled understandingly.

"I know," he said caringly, and was about to place his bouquet of white lilies on the grave of Sir Peter, when he suddenly changed his mind, and carefully placed them on Lady Eleanor's. He held out arm to Ella.

"Come on," he said, "Let's find flowers for your father."

Ella shook her head.

"No, he has enough," she said. Char dropped his hand, and didn't hide the fact that he was looking at her. Ella felt herself blush, but all he said was,

"You're wearing black today." He had noted the very fact when he had spotted her, and found it rather queer. At the funeral of Lady Eleanor's, he had worn wild green. He had been expecting her in something other than black. Ella nodded.

"Father would have wanted me in black. He always thought it was proper to do so. It was Mother who liked me in green. She said it brought out my eyes."

"It does," Char agreed, "I like you in green too. Purple, orange, blue, I like you in all colours as long as you're Ella. I love you."

He stepped forward, and touched a pale-white cheek. Then he lowered his hand, his fingers tracing the jaw line of her face. He stopped at her chin, and slowly drew it forward, so that their lips touched…

**:x:**

It was Char the one who broke away from the kiss. Ella blinked in surprise. Char smiled.

"There's always plenty of time to kiss you, now that you've broken the curse," he said, and to prove it, he kissed her lightly on the lips again. Ella smiled shyly, and Char put an arm around her waist, steering her away from the cemetery.

"Come with me," he said, almost pleadingly, though he knew that she was most likely to simply vanish into thin air again. Char was so surprised that he didn't even blink when she said,

"I will."

"You're kidding," was his next reaction, and then nearly slapped himself. Ella smiled.

"Come as in, stay with me?" Char amended. She nodded, and Char felt a wave a pure relief and happiness in that one nod. He hugged her tenderly, and then called for the carriage. Passerby's who were walking past the roads at the time would have seen a very happy and handsome young gentleman open a grand carriage door for a beautiful young lady in a long black dress as she gracefully stepped inside. Char himself stepped in, and unconsciously took a seat right beside Ella, sitting precariously onto the sides of the dress. She looked pointedly at her dress, which was stretched to the point of almost ripping.

"Must you?" she inquired. Char grinned.

"Move yourself," he said airily, but Ella scowled at him.

"Do you have to sit wherever I sit?" she muttered to him, grumbling, but not angry or annoyed. Char's smile broadened.

"Actually," he said brightly, "It's always the gentleman who takes the backwards facing seat. You're the one sitting on _my _seat."

"Fine then," Ella said just as airily and she began to stand, but the side of the dress that Char was sitting on stopped her. The stitching seemed to be holding onto the bare thread. Ella plopped back onto the seat.

"How am I meant to move," she demanded, "When you are sitting on my mother's dress?"

"Oh is it your mothers?" Char asked interestedly. His easy grin returned back onto his face, and Ella felt like melting into his smile.

"Don't move," he said. "Just stay here." He shrugged, and smiled at her. Ella relented, and stayed where she was. At that, Char moved up a little to lift the piece of fragile material he had been sitting on.

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't seem sorry at all. "Our very first lover's fight. Or disagreement," he added.

Ella scowled, and tried hard to hold it, but at Char's apologetic grin, she burst into peals of laughter.

**:x:**

_**Was that good? Did you all like the end bit? I had fun writing it…XD Hmm…I really shouldn't update today, I mean, I updated YESTERDAY, right? I should wait for the reviews to come in…hehe, tell you what. If every single one of you read and review this story (yey!) I WILL WRITE TWO EPILOGUES! One will be not long after their marriage (oops, spoilers, but very predictable), and the other will be perhaps six years after their marriage. 'kays? Deal. If not, I have one epilogue ready, but beware, everyone has to review, otherwise I will just stick to one –evil smirk- I ken, I'm evil…am LOL!**_

_**Quiz: **From which author did I most ever so lightly base this chapter on? (tricky one, so I'll make it multiple choice!)_

_**a.** Kate Forsythe_

_**b.** Sara Douglass_

_**c.** Arnette Lamb_

_**d.** Sara Zettel_

_**e.** Sarah Donati_

_**Hehe, do you all even know these authors? Hmm…Sarah Zettel is really good! So are the rest, I guess…XD**_

_**Till the next update, and only three updates left unless all of you review and then there will be FOUR updates! Aren't I evil?**_

_**You're very cunning author,**_

_**Evalia**_

_**PS. If any of you read or watch Fruits Basket, I will be writing a fanfic on that, and after this one, I will be writing another Ella fanfic! Yey! X is my favourite letter; right… just a little author's profile information!**_

_**REVIEW! REMEMBER THE DEAL! Unregistered peoples can review too…I'm just LOL!**_

**:x:**


	19. New Life

**_Chapter 18! And only one more chapter before the epilogue/epilogues...how depressing..._**

**_In answer to the Quiz, the author I've lightly based my last chapter on happens to be Arnette Lamb...um, whom I've only read one book from... Congrats to libaka who actually got it right! Good guesses for everyone else, heh. Well...have a nice time reading! (that sounds pretty...altruistic...no! I meant, um...weird)_**

:x:

**_Chapter 18- New Life_**

_Frell_

_No more dangerous gifts or big magic. Lucinda had learnt the lesson the hard way. Of course, now, she knew never to mess with that sort of thing ever again- she only had to remind herself of the time she agreed to turn into a squirrel and a girl for a month, or the time where she realized her mistake with Ella, and with so many others. No, no more gifts like that. She sighed. Giving ordinary gifts was so...well...ordinary, and Lucinda did not like being ordinary. She thrived on uniqueness and surprise, because that was the way she liked things. She couldn't stand being exactly the same as others. The wedding was held tomorrow morning, and she had to think up something that wasn't dangerous, something that was unique, something that they would be thankful for and last of all, something that wasn't big magic. It was a hard one, especially the last condition. She heaved a deep sigh. Well...maybe she could bend that one a little...if it was for a good cause...Love? No, love shouldn't be dictated as Lady Ella had said to her, and besides, they already had love. Peace? Prosperity? Hmm...no, they had that as well. What about...? Lucinda frowned and thought hard, a small smile playing around the colour of her plum-coloured lips as she thought of an idea. Yes...she would bend the rule just a little...just a tiny little bend..._

**:x:**

Light, tinkling bells sounded down as the bride made her way up the grass hill in the palace gardens. It was a more unconventional wedding- a royal wedding was always, and had been always held in the castle church with the ringing bells. Both Char and Ella had wanted an outdoor wedding, and to their surprise, Queen Daria smilingly agreed, and Kind Jerrold mumbled something about wanting a change every now and then. Of course, on the condition that they perform a formal ceremony in a church as well sometime later, but that was a small thing to answer to. In addition to having an out-doors wedding, Ella did not go for the traditional long and layered white dress. It was a sunny day, and Char requested her in green, much to Ella's...well, not surprise. He always had said that he liked her in green because it brought out her eyes, and Ella always smiled whenever he said that, because it was what her mother used to tell her, and it made her feel so pleased and happy whenever she said that. 

In her new closet full of the dresses recovered by Mandy that used to belong to Lady Eleanor, Ella had found a beautiful silk-green dress, which she thought she would wear. It was exactly the same green as the dress she had worn on the first night of the masquerade. She put the dress in front of herself in the mirror first. It seemed fitting, and Ella slipped into it. It wasn't just fitting. It was perfect. She slowly walked out of the room to find Mandy, who was in the kitchen. Her mouth opened in surprise as she saw Ella in the dress. Then she began to frown. Ella sensed something dreadful.

"D- don't you like it?" she queried. Mandy shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It looks lovely on you, dearie, so beautiful."

"Then...what's wrong with it?"

The cook sighed.

"Nothing really. I just remembered..." she trailed off, and her eyes seemed distant as if she were remembering.

"Remembered what, Mandy?" Ella was curious.

"I remembered Lady Eleanor wearing it many years ago, before you were born. She looked just as beautiful in it- you both have the same eyes, you know that. I remember…it was her favourite dress. When she was going to marry you father, she had wanted to wear it, but the Peter wanted the traditional white, so she gave in…she shouldn't have, honey. I'm so glad you're wearing it. Your mother would have wanted you to wear it. Hang on, to go with that fresh spring look, you need starflowers...or baby rosebuds, any, really...no..." Mandy frowned as she thought. "I think the pink rosebuds, they seem to like you more."

Two hours later was when Ella, in her green dress and wearing a wreath of rosebuds in her hair, was finally at the top of the green hill, about to speak her vows to the priest with her husband to be. She trembled slightly, and her face paled, but instantly relaxed as she saw Char in his black suit and green tie. He smiled and mouthed,

"It'll be alright."

Ella smiled in reply, and Char spoke his vows first. It was very long at all when it was Ella's turn. Her legs began to tremble again. Char must have felt her nervousness, because he slipped an arm around her waist, taking a hand that stood rigidly still by her side. She took a deep breath and, and solemnly said her vows. Char's arm tightened around her, and when she had finished, Ella felt a giddy relief wash over her body like a wave. The guests applauded, and Ella's face broke into a watery face as she looked at Char. She tilted her head as he leaned closer, and gently kissed her mouth.

"Feeling better?" he murmured, as he broke apart. Ella nodded numbly, and he slipped a ring on her finger. Ella gazed at it in awe. It was beautiful- it was a beautiful naturally carved and broken piece of emerald welded into a reasonably large diamond. The stone was set in gold, and it didn't seem too big or too small. She smiled as she looked at it- it fitted her perfectly too. They walked slowly down the hill together, and suddenly a small rainbow-coloured parrot chirped a beautiful melody. It was light and cheery, and lifted Ella's mood considerably. Ella stared at it in amazement.

"Well, it's not everyday you hear something like that," Char whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"No," she said. "I think it knew what a special day it was," she whispered back.

"But, of course."

Ella smiled at him.

"Your rosebuds are falling off into your hair," he said. Ella shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter, I'll fix it."

"No, don't. It looks nice- wild."

She smiled again, and at the end of the hill, awaited an orange carriage. Ella glanced at it in surprise, and Char seemed amused by her reaction.

"Remember?" he said, "Lela's carriage?"

Ella shook her head.

"I'm not Lela- Lela was a different person..." she paused. "But...it's nice to be reminded of her occasionally."

Char opened the door.

"Step in," he said casually. "My wife."

A loud bang suddenly stopped in front of them. Ella blinked, as a tall lady with long raven hair and wearing a pale-blue robe appeared before them. She seemed out of breath and exhausted.

"Lucinda!"

The woman smiled.

"Of course, my dear. You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"N-no, of course not," Ella stammered, and Lucinda played a smile on her lips.

"Before you go, my dears, I would like to give you a little something. A gift for the two of you."

Ella's insides froze, and Char's arm stiffened around her.

"Er, what is it, um...where is it?" Char inquired politely. Lucinda smiled.

"Oh it's not just an ordinary gift which you can hold and play with," she said airily. "It's one of my final unique gifts before I retire the magic and just give...well, _ordinary_ gifts." She seemed to dislike the word, _ordinary_.

Ella looked at the fairy nervously. No...not now... 

**:x:**

**_Hmm…not very long, but oh well, I could have blended both chapters together, but then the story would be one chapter short…-sighs- oh well…this time, the quiz is just a random guess._**

_**Quiz: **What do you think the gift is?_

**_It took a while for me to come up with an odd, strange, but harmless enough gift...XD I will update soon!_**

**_I got a new PC, only I have to reformat ...found a new hacking thing...whatever, please review!_**

_**Evalia**_


	20. The Gift

**_I'm really sorry for not updating for a while- I have lots of assignments due; I dislike assignments- tests are alright, because you don't have to do anything if you understand the topics, but assignments take up time. Grr…anyway, here is the last chapter, and the next chapter will be the epilogue- if you are all really, really REALLY nice to me, I will write up the second one._**

**_Quiz Answer: The gift is- SURPRISE!!! Read on to find out!_**

**:x:**

_**Chapter 19- The Gift**_

Lucinda looked elatedly between to newly wedded King and Queen of Frell.

"Well?" she demanded, "don't you even want to guess?"

Ella sighed, and looked down. The fairy patted her lightly on the head.

"Please don't," she said as politely as she could manage. "Please, no need at all…" but Lucinda decided to ignore her, and triumphantly announced her gift.

"Freedom!" she cried. "The gift of freedom!"

Char and Ella glanced at each other, and then looked blankly at the fairy, who was now humming contentedly.

"Er…freedom?" Char said, confused, and all of a sudden, a jet stream of pale blue light whirled around him and Ella as the magic took place. Nothing interesting happened, and Char sighed with relief.

"Um, what do you mean by freedom, Lucinda?" Ella asked, hesitating. Magic couldn't be reversed, and if it were anything bigger, trouble would have definitely come on its way. This was what Ella was worried about. _What exactly did she mean? Surely everyone has their own freedom to do what they want._

"The gift of freedom," Lucinda began to explain, "means that you can have the will and power to unfree yourselves completely from the chains of sin and burden…and follow your heart," she ended dramatically, flipping her long raven hair behind her. Char frowned, and turned to Ella. To his pleasure, he saw Ella already looking sideways at him. He smiled, paused, then said,

"I don't think I understand. Both of us have our freedom already. Everyone is free. Ella and I have mounds of freedom in our hands."

"Ah ha!" Lucinda said excitedly, "But not all the freedom in the world. You're a King now, Char, and you will have mounds and mounds of responsibilities. There won't be much time for playing around, you know. That's exactly why my gift is so important for both of you. With the gift of freedom, you can both at the same time, work your mind's duties as well as following your heart's desires. See what I mean?"

Both shook their head.

"No!" they said simultaneously. Lucinda waved them farewell in a dismissive sort of way.

"Nobody ever understands," she said, and fluttered them a goodbye before she vanished. Before she disappeared, Char could just make out the words,

"See for yourself."

_Well, _he thought, _I will. And it better not do any harm to Ella…my wife. _Char grinned, all of a sudden. Ella looked confused.

"What?"

Char smiled at her in response.

"Nothing…my wife. Get into the carriage, now. We have the months ahead to ourselves…"

**:x:**

"What can we do???" Hattie wailed feverishly. "She can't just…take away our house!"

"I know," her mother snapped. "There's nothing we can do."

She blinked.

"You- you're just going to give up? Like that? Where are we going to live?? Our old manor was burnt to shreds by that stupid and selfish duke."

"What?" A voice piped up. It was Olive.

"What happened to our house?" she demanded wirily.

"Nothing," Hattie muttered.

"It's not nothing!" she replied loudly. "You just said our house got burnt. What about all the KJ's?"

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Hattie said, glaring bitterly at her younger sister. "KJ's. You never understand; you never will." Olive's lips trembled as she attempted a pout.

"W- where will we live, then? We have no where to live."

"Don't talk about things so lightly," Dame Olga interrupted. "I'm still thinking." A million thoughts of deception and devious plans came into her mind, as she thought of ways to keep the Manor. She grimaced. They had to get it, at all costs. Olive was right, and that was what she was worried about. They would be homeless…

A knock sounded on the door, and as there were no maids to open the door, the once highly respected Dame opened it resignedly.

"Who' ther-" she began, but stopped in mid-sentence. No one was there. She peered about curiously, but saw nothing at all. She looked down at her shoes, and suddenly kneeled down. There was a letter in a heavy brown envelope, which was addressed,

_To Dame Olga, Hattie and Olive_

_Sir Peter's Manor_

_Frell, Kyrria_

She turned it over, to see the sender's details. None. Slowly, she stood up, and walked back inside. Hattie appeared shortly.

"Who was it?" she inquired, her large white teeth sticking out ever so visibly as she talked.

"No one." The Dame quickly hid the envelope behind her back. _It was all their fault…_

Later that night, when Dame Olga walked into her stripped quarters, she sat in her armchair, and opened the envelope to the letter. _More bad news, _she thought, her thoughts whirling helplessly in all directions by now. Dame Olga was a proud woman, and didn't like to be looked down at, neither did she like to confess things done badly, or admit and apologise, but this time…she was truly sorry. _Would I have felt this guilt if everything was still going well? _She thought, as she unfolded the letter. _No, _she thought slowly. _No, I wouldn't have…_She blinked in surprise as she saw the sender's name: Ella. She read hurriedly, her heart pounding as she began to read…

_To my stepmother, Dame Olga, and my two step sisters, Hattie and Olga,_

_I have heard about the news regarding to what happened to your Manor, and I am sorry to hear it. I have thought for a long time, considering many things, and have finally come to a conclusion: I understand that you may not feel kindly towards me for inheriting my father's house, but be all assured that you may stay in it for as long as you wish. I am afraid that I cannot leave the house for you- there are sentimental memories surrounding all corners of the house, which I cannot bare to part with. My mother's things will be sent away, as well as a few books in the library. Apart from these, you are free to do what you will, and I wish you a happy future._

_Perhaps you hate me for this, or perhaps you do not appreciate pity. I am sorry if that is the case, but know this: I hold no grudges. I hope that we can work well together, and think fondly of each other when we next meet._

_Your stepdaughter,_

_Ella_

Slow tears began to trickle down the lady's cheeks as she finished reading.

"My daughter," she whispered…"my dear daughter whom I have so horribly mistreated…"

Dame Olga, however, would always be Dame Olga, no matter how much she changed; some things would still remains the same. Like her pride.

"Pack all your things," she directed her daughters as they came up to see her. "We'll be leaveing Frell tomorrow morning."

**:x:**

"Where are we going?" Ella asked Char, as they were riding in the carriage. Char smiled lazily in response.

"Somewhere."

"Will you tell me?" she inquired, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"A clue, then," he said. "Areida."

Ella's eyes suddenly brightened with happiness.

"Areida!" she cried. "Are we going to see her? I suppose she didn't get an invite to the wedding? Oh, Areida…"

Char laughed.

"Guess the next place."

Ella shook her head gravely.

"No more guesses. I think the rest should come as a surprise." Her eyes grew sad and solemn.

"I wish my mother was here to see us," she whispered. "She would be so happy for me…"

Char smiled comfortingly, and Ella laid her head against his shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"She knows," he said. "She knows she'll be remembered forever."

"Of course she would be." He leaned even closer, so that they were nearly touching. He looked into her wild-green eyes, and his heart began to beat faster.

"She would be happy to see you."

The carriage stopped, and Char smilingly reached the door open for her, as she stepped out. He hooked an arm around her waist. She turned around, her eyes questioning.

"Meet the future," he said, looking tenderly at her. "My wife."

**:x:**

_**Ending chapter!!! Oh no…so sad –cries- After this story, I'll be starting another Ella fanfic, called "Serenade for Us." It's another CharxElla one, even though I wanted to do a Lady Eleanor one…but…LOL. I'll give you a teaser for that on my epilogue update, which would be coming really soon…XD**_

_**Special thanks goes to: inujeanne, libaka, AliensRockMyWorld, Neverfall for being with me all the time…I really love you…**_

_**Please review!!! If you do, I might reconsider the second epilogue, and if not…then I will make sure the second epilogue reaches my reviewers…XD I know, I'm evil –laughs- No quiz, unfortunately. It's the last chapter, so…yeah…see my agenda for the epilogue update!**_

_**Love yous'all**_

_**Evalia**_

**:x:**


	21. Epilogue I

So sad!!! –cries- the end of the whole story…-sighs- remember, if you're nice, you'll get the ultimate epilogue…yeah, so review peoples!!!! 

**:x:**

Epilogue I 

"Areida!"

A young woman with flowing brown hair in a wild-green dress ran to meet her friend- an Ayorthaean young lady with a dark almond-shaped face, her black hair braided with pink yellow ribbons. They laughed as they met to embrace each other, each laughing and smiling.

"It's been a long time," said Areida, after letting her newly found friend go.

"It sure has," Ella agreed, and added, "It's good to know that you haven't changed."

"How would I change?" Areida wanted to know. "You're not telling me that you thought I'd turn into another Hattie. Is she still in Frell, by the way?"

Ella shook her head solemnly.

"Apparently, my stepmother and sisters have left Frell for somewhere else in Kyrria. They are reconciled."

"That is good."

They surveyed each other, and Areida burst out laughing.

"What?"

Areida grinned.

"You really have grown taller, haven't you?"

"I'm nearly five foot six, now," Ella said proudly. Areida patted her lightly on the head.

"In other words, you're five foot five."

"Well, it's always nice to say it otherwise," Ella defended herself. "It makes you feel taller."

"Come back to my house, and meet my family. Where's Char, by the way?"

Ella smiled.

"Out for some dutiful purpose. It's the works of our freedom, given by Lucinda. Believe it or not, it's actually rather handy."

Areida frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ella laughed, and told her all about Lucinda's gift of freedom.

"So you see," she concluded, "It's all worked out rather well."

"That's great. I have some news for you, too." Areida smiled shyly.

"What is it?" Ella said. "Out with it."

"I'm going to be married in fall."

Ella's mouth dropped into a perfect "o" in surprise, and they laughed again, hugging each other tightly.

"That's great news!" she cried. "You have to invite me, remember? Whom are you engaged to?"

"Someone."

She smiled mysteriously.

**:x:**

That night, a large ensemble of people gathered around the dinner table.

"Congratulations to the new King and Queen!" all of them cried. There was Areida, Albrecht- whom Ella met, and found out it was he Areida was going to marry, there was Areida's large family with many siblings, and, of course, Ella and Char, who sat next to each other. They smiled at each other.

"Everything's finally coming to a happy ending," Char said cheerfully, taking a plate for Ella as dinner started.

"Yes. It's good to know it's all good. No more adventures, though," she said remorsefully.

Char grinned. Wait till you see the elves," he grinned, leaning in closer to his wife. Ella smiled.

A faint glimmering shadow watched in the midst of happy guests celebrating the marriage of the happy couple. She smiled, let out a small sob of happiness, and then swiftly vanished, when she saw the newly wedded Queen turn her head.

The elves were just as glad to receive a visit from Ella and Char, and they heartily welcomed the couple. A small elf climbed onto Ella's lap, and gurgled happily.

"Shua!" Ella hugged the little elf-child, who nuzzled her happily.

Their visit with the elves only lasted two days, and the elves were sad to see them go. Still before they left, an old elf approached them with a wrapped package.

"For us?" Ella asked delightedly. The elf nodded, and smiled, revealing a mouthful of white teeth. She carefully opened the package. It had been obvious that the elves had treasured the item greatly, and Ella drew a small breath of surprise as the last layer of wrapping tore away. It was another Agulen- but it was not pieces of precious pottery, or sculptures of animals. It was a small sculpture of the elves with two people, which she clearly recognized as herself and Char.

"It's beautiful, she whispered, and Char agreed.

"How did Agulen know about us?"

The elf motioned for someone, and an even older elf made his way from the group of gathering elves.

"I am Agulen," he said. "I've heard of you and Your Highness, and what you've done for the elves. It is a thank you gift from us, and also a gift of congratulations."

Agulen had noticeably long and green fingers, and Char thought that they were the born hands of a famous sculpturer.

"Thank you."

**:x:**

Their honeymoon stay was in a lush green forest, where in the centre, was a large wooden bungalow, surrounded by fresh flowers and ferns. Ella laughed in delight.

Let's go in," Char said, opening the door, which lay a very warm and inviting kitchen with a feast prepared fit for a King and Queen. Well, they were the King and Queen, after all…

**:x:**

_Four years later_

"Twins!" The former King and Queen Daria and her husband Jerrold gasped delightedly.

Char smiled. It was perfect. A beautiful little girl, and a handsome young boy; Princess Eleanor, after Ella's mother, and Prince Jerrold, after his own father. Jerrold had been particularly pleased when Char announced his son's name.

"Good choice, he had heartily voiced, and Char laughed.

"My first grandchildren, " Jerrold said in a satisfied sort of way, and was holding the baby boy fondly in his arms.

"Where is Ella?" Daria asked suddenly.

"Taking an old ramble in the gardens with Areida. She should be back soon."

"How wonderful," Daria remarked in reply, then said,

"May I hold Eleanor?"

Char nodded, and carefully handed the bundle of pink-laced blankets to his mother. Daria's face broke into a relaxed smile. So many years since she had held a baby. She was getting old, and already, her beautiful dark blonde hair was beginning to be streaked silver.

"Perhaps, I'd better find Ella and Areida," Char said. Eleanor and Jerrold the second should be fed now. They'll start to cry soon. Can you look hold them for a while?"

Of course. God and find Ella, my son."

Char left the room, and was about to open the door, when Areida suddenly burst through it. Char stepped back in surprise, and frowned as he saw Areida's wild and ecstatically worried expression.

"What's happened?" Char asked instantly. Then-

"Where's Ella?"

Areida's eyes seemed almost delirious, as she said,

"Gone! She's gone- this woman in black robes just appeared, and then took Ella, and they both vanished!!! I don't know what to do, I don-"

Char panicked.

"Mother, Father," he called desperately, and they rushed back into the room.

"Ella! Ella's disappeared!"

"How can this be?" Jerrold thundered.

**:x:**

Char waited. And waited…

_Ella never came back. And there was no chance of knowing where she was…he could only keep on waiting…_


	22. Epilogue II

_**Ha!!! I am being nice at you!! Just so you know, this epilogue is for all the people who are nice and review. I work half my life off writing, and I feel that I deserve at least some reviews from everyone who reads this. I have a list of my favourite and loyal reviewers at the end of the epilogue.**_

**:x:**

**_Epilogue II _**

_7 years later_

_If you were on an aeroplane, flying above Frell, you would be able to see where everything was- the capital city in Kyrria, divided into sections: The forests, the marshland, the city and markets, etcetera, etcetera. One on side, of the city, you'd be able to see a large piece of green land and a grey stone castle in the middle. That would be the royal palace, where the retired former King and Queen reside, and also King Charmont, who is rarely seen by anyone except for his officials, since the loss of his wife- Queen Ella, daughter of Sir Peter of Frell. It had been 7 years since the Queen had disappeared from the palace grounds, and everyone had given up hope…just about everyone… _

**:x:**

Char stared at the window of his room on the ground floor, as he watched his children play. _They have grown, _he mused, as he watched the pair build a large sandcastle in the sands, where they were playing. Eleanor and Jerrold the second were no longer the infants Char had remembered so clearly, as if it were yesterday. He recalled smiling at them in his arms with pleasure, his grinning parents, and his beautiful wife…Ella. Char tried to move the painful memory away, the one of his wife. He still possessed a faint glimmer of hope that she would return someday, but as the years, the light dimmed a little ever time…

Eleanor and Jerrold were seven years old now, and they were all that Char had left as a memory of his beloved. They were the only people he talked and smiled genuinely at, these days. Everyone had noticed how still and sullen the King had become since his wife had disappeared. He rarely smiled, and almost never laughed. He had now no friends apart from Arielle and Areida, whom both had try to cheer up, but failed. They were the ones along with the palace cook, Mandy, whom had grieved and mourned with him when she didn't come back. Char found peace in his solitude, and many said how much of a pity it was, being on 28 years old. The truth was, and had been from the beginning, Char could never be happy without Ella.

Char continued to watch his children play in silence, and suddenly, the young boy said,

"Papa!"

He waved frantically at his father, who merely smiled, but said nothing.

"Papa!"

Both Eleanor and Jerrold now called. Still, Char refrained from joining them. Frowning slightly as he watched, he noticed that clearly, his children had seen someone. He watched as they abandoned the castle.

"Papa!" they called again before they left out of the view from the window.

A few minutes later, Jerrold and Eleanor returned into view, but instead of heading back to the sands, they pressed their blithe faces against Char's window.

"Papa!" they called. "Come out, Papa!"

Heaving a sigh, Char smiled, waved, and then headed for the door. Closing the door behind him, Char walked down the corridors. He was walking towards the glass doors leading to the gardens, when someone intercepted him.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Char muttered without looking, and strode past, opening the door. He froze as he heard a familiar voice from long ago- the voice of someone he had so loved, and would continue to love, forever.

"Is that you, Char?"

**:x:**

_**Oh wow, the final end –sighs-. Did you all enjoy the cliffhanger? I enjoyed creating it –evil laughs-**_

_**Thank you for all your support!!! I really enjoyed writing this, even though it wasn't really a serious story until half way through writing it! Special thanks to:**_

_**Inujeanne**_

_**libaka**_

_**Neverfall**_

_**AliensRockMyWorld**_

_**CATSfanatic**_

_**daydreamin' angel**_

_**Tansiana**_

_**simplegrl007 and**_

_**elloire**_

_**You all made me feel so loved!!! To cheer you up because I am sure you are so depressed that this is ending, I am giving you a summary teaser for my next Ella fanfic- Serenade for Us:**_

_It is the night of the masquerade, and Char has found his love- a beautiful young woman by the name of Lela. He is certain that it is Ella, daughter of Sir Peter of Frell, and by the third night of meeting her, he is hopelessly in love with her, both through learning more about her, and by knowing whom she actually was. When Char declares his marriage proposal to her, and the mask is lifted, he finds that his love is not Ella- it's someone else!!! What can Char do? His love is one and only devoted to Ella, but he has lost his heart into another woman, whom is not really Ella at all…_

_**Did you enjoy that? You can choose whether you want to read it or not, but I promise that it will be intriguing…please be a love and review!!! I love you all,**_

_**From your saddened author,**_

_**Evalia**_

**:x:**


	23. Author's Note: The Cave of Wonders

**Hey!! This is the long-awaited author's note to Loved Forever, which is written to explain what happened to Ella during Loved Forever- in short-story form. This may not explain all questions, but the rest is left to your imagination!!! Please enjoy!**

**:x:**

**Author's Note- The Cave of Wonders**

_"Come away with me."_

The woman before Ella was dazzling. Ella shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she said carefully, trying not to disappoint the amazing being before her. All of a sudden, she was in a paradise, somewhere away from everyone else. Her head felt light, and her legs were bare. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a light robe that covered her shoulders and all the way down to her knees. All of a sudden, Ella felt a little woozy, and her vision turned hazy. Her thoughts were vague, and she felt herself sinking. The paradise slowly faded away behind the mountains, and Ella found herself sitting on a rock by an old oak tree.

"Come away with me," the woman repeated. Or was she a woman? _More like a fairy, _Ella thought. _Or an angel._

"Who are you?" Ella croaked, but she couldn't hear her voice. "Who are you to take me away from everyone else?"

The woman looked at her in pity, and it made Ella feel angry. She didn't need pity; she needed to go back to Char and to her beloved children- Jerrold and Eleanor.

"Come away with me."

"Why?" Ella thought. _Why should I go with you?_

Ella felt her head begin to clear.

"Ella, come away with me," the fairy pleaded. "Remember me? You still need me."

Ella tried to remember, but she couldn't. She felt ill, and her body was weak. The fairy walked closer towards her, and slowly began to lift her into her arms. Ella, unable to resist, let herself be carried away…

**:x:**

When Ella woke up, she found herself in a white room. Everything was so clean, and Ella thought that surely, this must be paradise. She looked out the window. Did this mean she was dead? She frowned. There was no window for her to look out on. Surely paradise wasn't like this. She looked away, and sighed, hugging herself to her knees. She missed her husband, and her children; she missed them all. How could she let herself be carried all the way here? She searched for a way out- if there was a way in, there was a way out. Ella's eyes were full of triumph as she found the door- arched, and painted a pale white, just like everything else. Her heart thudded as she reached for the handle, but there was none. Ella felt her head flood with disappointment.

"Char," she whimpered. "I can't get out, I can't get out…come find me, Char…"

An echo suddenly voiced inside her head. _Have I gone delusional? _Ella thought, and she panicked. Hearing voices…that was a bad sign to begin with.

"I'm in a comfortable prison with a door that has no handle…there are no windows, and this isn't paradise. Then where am I?"

The echo sounded like the voice of the woman who had brought her here.

"Find me, and I'll set you free," the voice whispered. "But beware, everything passes so much more quickly than in the real world, Ella. Find me, and you'll be free to go."

Ella calmed herself down, but she cried unevenly,

"But how can I find you? I can't get out! There's no handle on the door!"

The voice remained silent.

"Help me!" cried Ella furiously. "You said…I had to find you, why won't you help me?"

The voice had disappeared. Ella broke down, and began to cry incensed tears. She flopped onto the white bed, and cried for how long, she didn't know. Time seemed to stop in this room, or did it move too fast for anyone to notice?

"You have to come to me," a voice echoed in her head. This time, it wasn't the woman's voice. It was a male voice. So familiar…Ella gasped. It was Char's.

"Char! I can't…I have to find her, but I'm locked inside…"

Ella leaped up from her bed. No matter, she had to try. Door or no door, she would get out somehow…

Walking towards the door, and breathing steadily, Ella touched the door with tentative fingers. She pushed…and the door opened.

_And she walked into the cave of wonders- back through the doorway to her home._

**:x:**

**Did you understand?? Hmm…my sister actually got it…hehe. So that would the…**

**Quiz: **What do you think exactly happened, and why was it seven years later, when Char found her again?

**Heh…major hint…XD Hope you liked it!!! Very mysterious…o.o Please review!!**

**-Evalia**


End file.
